Twisted
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - A story of how grotesquely twisted life can be. Eragon and Murtagh find themselves pulled into a downward spiral neither can escape from. How can it ever be the same again? Incest, Slash - Fic for mercuryadept92
1. Running Late

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** This is AU – Alternative Universe. Incest – meaning there will be some interaction between siblings later on. Slash – interaction between males. This story also contains human Saphira and Thorn. It will have some major angst in it, but don't stop reading because of that! The angst will be balanced out by humour or other elements that are soon to come.

**A/N** First of all, I have to apologise for taking so long with actually getting this story done. Second of all, enjoy! ;D Especially you Mercury. Without you, this fic would never have existed or turned out this good.

And fear not people, I'm still working on _The Dark Series_. I just had a sudden inspiration burst on this ficcie, and hey, at least I finished one of them! Lol.

* * *

**Part One; Running Late**

It was a quiet and calm August day. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds that were left behind from yesterday's storm. The roads were still wet, but no one seemed to notice. A car drove down a nearly empty road. Midway down it, the tires screeched as the driver drove to a halt just in time.

A teenager had just run over the road without looking to either side. It was a boy, not quite eighteen yet with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. A backpack was thrown messily over his shoulder and he continued to run as he ignored the driver's outraged yells. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a light blue tee. The black jacket flew around his sides as he skidded around a corner and seemed to speed up even more as a tall building came into sight. Dark sneakers hit the sidewalk in a fast pace as their owner panted.

And, just in front of him, the bell rang. The building was the local College in the city Carvahall. The teenager swore heavily as he entered the school gates.

A few minutes later the teen had run up a staircase and down a hallway until he finally came to the room he had been looking for. Quietly he opened the door and sneaked inside. The class was already snoring away as the teacher talked in a creepy yet somehow sleep-inducing drawl. No one made a sound as the brunet entered and took his seat.

"Late again Mr Rider."

The brunet, Eragon Rider, stiffened. The teacher turned around with a disapproving look on his face.

"That's the third time this week." Mr Durza said in that special drawl of his.

"I'm sorry Mr Durza, but it-"

"I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have for me." Mr Durza interrupted. "But, seeing as you made it here before the five-minute line…"

The class had suddenly become silent. They seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for the teacher to hand out his punishment.

"I won't give you a detention, this time."

Eragon felt a small grin enter his face.

"However." Mr Durza continued a little louder, a smirk starting to appear on his lips. "There's a new student arriving today. I will assign you to be his guide for the day."

Eragon's face fell. He didn't know what was worse; being stuck as a guide or to get detention again.

"Stay after class so that I can give you the information." The teacher said smugly when Eragon didn't object. "Now back to the subject…"

Eragon groaned inwardly. The lesson, for once, seemed to fly by. Eragon was positive that even time was against him today. First his alarm clock hadn't gone off and then he had been unable to find his keys. Nothing was going his way, and the clock was barely 10 a.m.

The bell rang, signalling the class ending, and the rest of the class got up and merrily walked out of the room. Eragon stayed behind, slowly making his way to the teacher's desk. Mr Durza looked up on his arrival.

"Ah, there you are Mr Rider."

Eragon smiled stiffly.

"Now, the new student is not in your year or even class but there was no one else available to guide him. He will be arriving during lunch." Mr Durza said, still sounding as eerily as always. "You are to meet him outside of the door at 11 a.m. Any questions?"

The brunet meekly shook his head. He just wanted to get out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

"Good. Here are his papers. Don't lose those." The teacher said coldly before waiving him to the door. "Go on and at least try to make it to your next class on time."

Eragon walked out of the room, a dark scowl firmly on his face. He had been unable to eat breakfast, and now he had to skip lunch too? No, the world was not on his side today.

"There you are Eragon!"

For the first time that morning Eragon smiled. He turned around to greet his friends.

A short blonde waved at him as she came closer. Her sapphire eyes shone behind her long forelock. She wore loose knee-length pants and a soft purple top. A dark jacket hung over her bag that it bumped into her leg as she walked. The blonde wore converse shoes and a gentle smile graced her face.

"Why did it take so long? Did he have to tell you the exact minute you were allowed to leave as well?" The girl laughed.

"Nah, just where to meet this guy." Eragon answered. "He's making me miss half of the lunch, Saphira."

Saphira shook her head. The female beside her grinned. Eragon turned to face his other friend. She had short black hair that framed her face and sparkling green eyes. She was a year older than Saphira and Eragon but had always stayed by their side. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and a tee that showed off her shoulders. She wore dark brown boots that she had put over the bottom on the jean-legs.

"What now Arya?"

Arya laughed softly.

"You always nag when you miss lunch." She said. "You had to skip breakfast right?"

"How did you know?" Eragon asked sourly.

"That's why." Arya smirked. "You're moody. You're always moody when you're not fed."

Saphira giggled. Eragon rolled his eyes and followed the two girls into the cafeteria. Behind them the clock showed fifteen minutes until Eragon had to leave. The brunet groaned softly at this. The friends quickly located a table and sat down.

"I'm do glad I don't have Durza anymore." Arya said after taking a bite of her salad. "I used to fall to sleep as soon as he started to talk."

"It's gotten worse." Eragon commented with a large sigh. "People fall into comas now, and that's just when he walks into the room. I'm having troubling finding out whether it's because of his voice or creepy demeanour."

Saphira laughed softly and put down the bottle in her hand.

"I could have told you that, but Eragon tells the story so much better." She said with a wink.

The friends continued to eat while talking between bites. Ten minutes had never flown by faster. Before Eragon really knew what was going on Arya had pushed him out of his seat and nodded to the clock.

"Time to play guide 'Agon." She said with an encouraging smile. "It's not as bad as you think it is. Just give him the file, tell him where everything is, and walk away."

The brunet sighed.

"And stop sulking." Saphira told him. "That look is not allowed on your face remember?"

"Now I do!" Eragon exclaimed and turned around.

"See you in History, Eragon!" Saphira called after him.

Eragon just waved over his shoulder. He was only focused on showing this new guy around and then getting back to his friends. Once again he cursed his teacher. Why did he always have to be tortured?!

He shook his head and threw open the double doors leading into the school. Outside he could spot a few students enjoying their lunch together and could hear someone play on the various fields the school had. Eragon took a deep breath and stepped out. He checked his wristwatch. He still had four minutes.

Eragon ran a hand through his hair as he sat down. His gangly limbs hung as he tried to relax. Eragon had never been quite good at meeting new people. He tended to shy away from those he didn't know. Eragon didn't know why but it had always been that way. His brown eyes looked up at the sky, careful of avoiding the glare of the sun, and waited.

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet a guide here…?" A male voice enquired lazily.

Eragon was startled. He stood and brushed his hands off on his jeans.

"Yeah, that's me." Eragon answered and raised his gaze.

And almost fell over. The teen in front of him smirked. He had brownish black hair that fell messily around his face and startlingly hazel eyes. He had a bag thrown over on shoulder and was dressed in mostly black. Black and grey pants clung to him in the right places and a black t-shirt didn't hide any of the muscles underneath. Eragon gulped.

"Murtagh Morzanson." The teen said and held out a pale hand.

Eragon shook the hand and tried to smile.

"Eragon Rider." He said. "You're the new guy right?"

Murtagh chuckled.

"Who else?"

Eragon flushed softly. He couldn't quite understand what was going on inside of him. His knees felt strangely shaky and he could have sworn his heart hadn't been beating that fast a minute ago!

"Well, here's your file. It has all the papers you need around here." Eragon said, shaking himself harshly out of his thoughts.

Murtagh accepted the brown envelope and stuffed it into his bag without a second glance. Eragon only looked up from the slight line of flesh that had been visible on Murtagh's stomach as the teen coughed.

"Can you perhaps show me around on this place?" He said smirking.

"Sure." Eragon said meekly. "There's still forty minutes left of the break."

The next fifteen minutes Eragon spent showing Murtagh around the school. Everything was easy enough once Eragon explained that each year had a floor of their own with their separate classes. Eragon mentally calculated that the other was nineteen years old and two grades above him. The brunet showed him the gymnastic hall and the rapidly emptying cafeteria. Eragon was sad to see that his friends weren't in the room anymore.

"And I guess that's it."

Murtagh nodded.

"Hey, where's the football field?" The older male asked.

"Outside, it's the largest one to your right." Eragon said and pointed to the doors.

Murtagh grinned.

"See you later kid."

Eragon stared after Murtagh as he walked up to the doors and out of them. He cursed himself softly. He had always been uncomfortable around new people, but had he never started to blush before! He didn't know was going on, and had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't going to like it either.

**--TWISTED--**

The next few days passed in a blur. And still Eragon couldn't forget the new boy. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about him, or even looking at him. Eragon was just glad his friends hadn't noticed yet, the keyword being _yet_. That yet wasn't about to last long.

It was a normal Thursday and Eragon had once again been seconds away from being late to class. His alarm clock was still not working. Saphira had of course told him to not fling it into the wall when it started to screech, but Eragon had no memory of flinging it anywhere. It must have been true however since he had to pick it up every morning and put it back onto the nightstand.

And because of Eragon's hurry to get to school, he had dressed poorly again. So poorly that Saphira had laughed when he had entered the classroom. Though, the boxers that had been stuck to his leg were probably the reason for that. His jeans were the pair that his mother had tried to throw away some weeks ago due to the faded look and all the holes in it. Eragon had rescued them before Selena had the chance however. The tee he wore was an old one, black and that sat a little tighter than he really liked. He huddled inside the sweater he had grabbed with him for that reason. He was getting teased enough as it was.

"I'm just curious Eragon, where did your boxers go? Saph told me you flung them somewhere…" Arya sniggered. "Shouldn't you be wearing them?"

Eragon blushed.

"I am… shut up." He replied grumpily.

Arya doubled over from the force of her laughing. Saphira sat beside her, thankfully only giggling softly. Both of them had been teasing him since the beginning of lunch, and Eragon was getting tired of it.

"I don't think you should be wearing those however." Saphira said innocently. "They looked a little… _dirty_."

Arya sniggered almost uncontrollably. Eragon just continued to sulk. He knew there was a reason that he should have had a guy friend.

"We're sorry Eragon." Arya said as she finally stopped laughing. "We won't tease you anymore."

"Today that is." Saphira said with a small smirk.

"I feel so loved." Eragon said deadpanned.

"And that you should!" Arya winked.

Eragon shook his head and went back to his lunch. The girls beside him started to talk between themselves, about something Eragon didn't really bother to listen to what was. Almost unwillingly, the brunet found his eyes shifting across the cafeteria where he had earlier seen Murtagh sitting.

Murtagh was dressed in tight black jeans and a deep red t-shirt. A black jacket was thrown over the tee and he sat with his legs crossed. Beside him sat a tall male with messy red hair and a bored look on his face. Eragon recognised him as Thorn Marron. Thorn had light brown eyes flecked with red and an almost permanent crock of his right eyebrow.

Beside Thorn again sat a smiling girl. She had delicate brown skin and sparkling black eyes. Her black hair almost reached her shoulders and was completely straight. Her name was Nasuada Black.

Eragon didn't realise he had been staring for quite some time until he felt a poke in his side. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the brunet turned to face his friends. He instantly didn't like the identical smirks on their faces.

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Saphira asked innocently enough hadn't she been smirking.

"Eh, he's okay I guess…" Eragon said hesitantly.

"Okay?" Arya chuckled. "You've been staring at him since he got here. He has got to be more than just okay."

Eragon felt himself blush again.

"I have not been staring!" He denied quickly.

"Oh yes you have." Saphira told him. "You were practically drooling too, I might add."

"I wasn't!" Eragon exclaimed, though he couldn't stop a hand from checking.

"Then what were you doing?" Saphira asked him.

"I just… I don't know."

"Do you like him?" Arya said after a tired sigh.

"Like him?" Eragon frowned. "Sure, he's nice I guess. I haven't really talked to him, so I don't really know."

Arya rolled her eyes skyward. Saphira shook her head. Eragon quickly realised that Arya had meant something else completely.

"I… you think I… what!?" The brunet almost yelled.

"Calm down Eragon!" Saphira said gently. "No need to yell."

"I just asked you know." Arya said with a smirk. "Because he's not really my type. You can have him if you want."

"**WHAT**?!"

Several people around them stopped eating and stared at them. After several scowls and glares from the girls they turned back around. Eragon had his head firmly planted onto the table, banging it softly against it while he muttered to himself.

"Eragon, what's going on?" Arya asked him in a whisper as she touched his shoulder.

Eragon sat up and sent her a dark glare.

"I'm not gay." He ground out.

Saphira shook her head. She stared deeply into his eyes and Eragon found himself unable to look away. After a while she nodded and looked away.

"Denial." The blonde stated simply.

Arya started to nod as if it was obvious. Eragon stared at them in obvious shock.

"I am not gay damnit!" He hissed. "Don't you think I'd known if I was??"

"Not if you're way down the river." Arya joked.

Eragon sent her a dark glare.

"It's okay Eragon." Saphira said then, getting his attention effectively away from Arya. "Some don't realise it right away. And -"

Eragon held up a hand. The blonde instantly fell silent. He shook his head tiredly. The brunet stood up and sighed.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but, you're wrong." Eragon said firmly. "But I'm not, and that's final."

Before either female could protest Eragon had turned and stalked away. He was not gay, he couldn't be!

**--TWISTED--**

The day didn't turn out any better for Eragon. Roran, his cousin, had been unable to pick him up and Eragon was stuck walking home. He supposed it was better to walk home than to school, but it had never felt that way. It might have had something to do with both Saphira and Arya having things to do after school and him having to walk alone. Eragon liked solitude, but too much was just boring.

The brunet kicked a random rock sullenly as he continued to walk. Just his luck that his iPod was out of battery too. Eragon sighed and buried his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Hey, Rider!"

Eragon frowned. He looked over his shoulder and promptly had to keep himself from stumbling over his own feet.

"You live down here?" Murtagh continued as he walked up to the other.

Eragon swallowed. Wouldn't it be just his luck that it was warm out and that he was stuck wearing a too-small tee!

"Uh, yeah." Eragon answered.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." Eragon said sheepishly.

Murtagh smirked.

As they continued to walk Eragon couldn't help but to realise how blank Murtagh looked. It was as if he never showed any emotions. Eragon wanted to ask why, but didn't want to bother him either. Then he began to question himself. _Why_ did he want to know?

"You alright over there?" Murtagh asked, successfully startling Eragon out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" He practically exclaimed in answer.

Murtagh crocked an eyebrow. Eragon felt a stick of jealousy. He had never been able to do that.

"You sure?" The hazel eyed teen said.

Eragon nodded. Murtagh chuckled softly before turning his gaze away. Eragon breathed quietly out in relief. It didn't stop his racing heart however.

"You're quite different from what Nasuada described." Murtagh commented after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Eh?"

Eragon felt like hitting himself for the pathetic reply he had come with. He'd do it when he got home.

"Always talking, she said. Can't really shut up, be it complaining or sarcastic comments." The older teen told the brunet.

Eragon frowned.

"And here I can count how many sentences I've gotten out of you." Murtagh finished with a smirk.

"Didn't she tell you I hate talking on an empty stomach?" The brunet said suspiciously.

"She might have mentioned that." Murtagh chuckled.

"You really shouldn't let her talk to Arya. Arya's bad. Only lies come from her mouth." Eragon warned him with a childish tint to his voice.

"Oh, so you **didn't** have a pair of boxers stuck to your leg today?"

And Eragon blushed. He fiddled with the sweater around his hips as he concentrated on walking.

"The washing machine of doom." He murmured.

"Ah, yeah I have a shower from hell. It can never decide between warm and cold water." Murtagh commented with a shrug.

Eragon snorted.

"Hey now, I haven't commented on your shirt yet have I?" The dark haired teen teased.

The brunet felt himself blush again. A hand automatically began to pull down the material.

"I told you the washing machine was evil." Eragon grumbled. "This one was large before."

Murtagh leaned his head back and laughed. Eragon found himself blushing an even darker red from the sound. He had never heard a laugh like Murtagh's. It was really nice. And that his brain chose to inform him of that made Eragon wish he could tell it to shut up.

"You are certainly something Rider." Murtagh chuckled.

"Thanks." Eragon drawled.

"It's a good thing." Murtagh said with a wink.

Eragon snorted in disbelief. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, messing it up thoroughly. Eragon let out a sound of protest.

"If you're going to look like you've just come out of bed, you should at least pull of the look completely." Murtagh commented innocently.

Eragon glared at him. Murtagh just sent him a smirk.

"Don't make me cut off your hair for doing that." The brunet said darkly.

"You wouldn't dare."

Eragon grinned.

"One of my best friends is Arya. You should know better than that." Eragon informed him casually.

"Oh really?" Murtagh asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"She's crazy! I **have **to come up with paybacks to get her off my case."

"Prove it." The other male dared him.

"Okay." Eragon said and fixed the stop on his bag. "Arya has blackmail material on everyone. You're still to fresh, so don't worry. If I want stuff to be kept hidden I just threaten her DVD collection. That stuff is _sacred_ to her."

"Her DVD collection?" Murtagh drawled.

"She has some pretty strange stuff in there. And she keeps those hidden." Eragon commented as he kicked a random stone again. "And I always manage to find them."

Murtagh shook his head.

"You have crazy friends." He said.

"Tell me about it." Eragon moaned. "I need guy friends, seriously. Or I'll die from over-exposure to gushing."

One of the corners of Murtagh's mouth twitched. If Eragon hadn't known better, he could have sworn Murtagh was smiling.

"You'll come around." Murtagh told him then. "But this is where I leave you. See you Rider."

"Yeah, later!" Eragon called after him.

The brunet watched as Murtagh continued around the corner and down the sidewalk. A blush found its way to his cheeks when he realised he was staring. Eragon practically ran home in mortification.

He had to lock himself in since his mother was still at work. Selena worked on a local but very popular restaurant called the Ellesméra. She left an hour before Eragon and came home just in time for dinner. Eragon kicked off his shoes and walked inside. He nearly stumbled up the stairs as he was too consumed by his thoughts. Eragon shook his head and walked up to the next floor. He pushed open the door to his room and fell onto the bed. The bag he threw into a random corner.

Eragon crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip. The week hadn't gone as he had imagined. It wasn't new to get students in the middle of the year, so why did Murtagh make him feel so strange? Could the girls be right? Was he really…

Eragon frowned. He wasn't gay. He had even had a crush on Arya a few years back! That was until he found that his feelings weren't returned and they disappeared. He had never felt any attraction towards the same sex before. Then _Murtagh_ had to come sauntering into his life and change everything!

Eragon was still grumbling to himself when his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, how are you?"_ Saphira's worried voice sounded.

"Oh hey Saph." Eragon answered. "I'm okay. Why?"

"_You haven't been in the best mood today Eragon. Just making sure you're okay."_ Saphira explained.

"And I am." The brunet said. "That can't be the only reason you're calling."

"_Well no…"_ Saphira admitted. _"Arya told me that she had seen you walking about with the new guy."_

"Is she spying on me again?!" Eragon exclaimed and sat up on the bed.

"_No."_ The blonde giggled. _"She did however see you two when the buss drove by."_

Eragon mentally hit himself over the head. Of course!

"_So, how are things with him?"_

"Things?" Eragon said confused.

"_Yeah. Or haven't you thought over what we talked about yet?"_ Saphira asked gently.

Eragon fell silent. Oh he had thought alright! And he wasn't happy about that fact.

"I don't like Murtagh like that. I'm not gay." Eragon stated.

Saphira sighed sadly.

"_Whatever you say Eragon."_ She said. _"Just know that it doesn't matter to us. You'll always be Eragon, whether you're gay or not."_

Eragon smiled softly.

"Thanks Saph." He murmured.

"_Anytime."_ Saphira giggled.

They talked for a few more minutes until Saphira had to go. They said their goodbyes and Eragon put away the cell-phone. Many thoughts were circling in his mind. Saphira had the tendency to make him think, and that wasn't always a good thing.

Eragon plumped back onto the bed. He buried his head underneath the pillow. He didn't like the thoughts that seemed to be multiplying in his head, and neither did it seem like he was getting rid of them. Eragon groaned. He wasn't homosexual, and somehow he was going to prove that to himself. No, he was not going to prove it to himself, but his _friends_. They didn't know what they were talking about, Eragon decided. He didn't stare at Murtagh, he just stared into the air and Murtagh just happened to be seated there. Every time. Eragon frowned.

"I'm not gay." He whispered to himself. "I do not drool at, stare after or at Murtagh."

He blushed a second later. Who was he kidding?! No, he was **not** gay. He was just… curious! Murtagh was new, he was curious about him.

Eragon nodded his head. It didn't matter that he had never been curious about new people before. He was allowed to once in a while.

"Eragon, I'm back sweetie!"

The brunet sat up at the sudden sound of his mother calling. The pillow fell gently into his lap.

"I'm upstairs." Eragon called back.

Eragon continued to fiddle with the pillow until Selena knocked on the door and peeked inside.

"How was your day?" She asked him with a smile.

"Heterosexual." Eragon murmured to himself.

"What was that sweetie?" Selena said with a small crock of her eyebrows.

"Nothing special." The brunet stressed.

He felt a blush shine in his cheeks. He was positive it even reached his ears.

"What do you want for dinner then?"

"Proof that I'm straight." Eragon grumbled.

Selena blinked.

"I mean… I'm not hungry yet!"

The brunette grinned softly.

"Let me know when and I'll just cook something up." She said and laughed softly on her way down.

Eragon felt his right eye begin to twitch. He grasped the pillow even tighter and flung it into the opposite wall. Eragon couldn't help but to feel disappointed when it didn't make a sound upon impact. He flumped back onto the bed and groaned loudly. This was **so** not his day!

**_End Part One_**

* * *

**A/N** Lookie, I'm back from the dead! XD Kidding. 

So… what did you think? Lol. This is the first out of 10 parts. Each will be posted once a week, around Saturday/Sunday; depending on how dead I am come Monday. :sweatdrop: Also, the POV changes with each part. The next one will be in Murtagh's.

I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a little review to let me know what you thought! You know you wanna ;)


	2. Fitting In

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. And a very special thanks to Mercury who is the inspiration behind this story.

* * *

**Part Two; Fitting In**

Murtagh was found lazing under a tree during his spare time. He didn't much care for going home. He made sure to be home only when his father was out working. Morzan worked as a security guard and had the graveyard shift. It meant that Morzan was asleep when Murtagh woke up and went to school and left for work when he came home. But sometimes his father was home during the afternoon, and Murtagh made sure to say out of the house then.

He had never gotten along well with his father. Morzan was a cold-hearted bastard and had strict rules that Murtagh had to follow or deal with the consequences. In his eyes Murtagh felt that Morzan should never have been a father. He knew his mother had divorced his father, and couldn't blame her. The dark haired male did however miss the presence of a mother in his life. Growing up with Morzan had been hard, but he had survived, and planned on doing so until he had enough money to move out.

The hazel eyed teen leant back and sighed. The red and brown tee he wore tightened over his chest as he did so. He paid it no mind. Thinking about his father only brought dark and painful memories he'd rather just forget.

A soft breeze made the leaves above him flutter. Murtagh closed his eyes and tried to relax. While he had forced his mind away from his father it now strayed to someone else. Someone Murtagh had a hard time getting out of his mind. Eragon.

He had the feeling he had seen Eragon before. It was strange, because Murtagh knew he never had. He had gone to a private school in Gil'ead before Morzan suddenly had decided that they were to move. When the distance had become too much for Murtagh and he had changed schools. It was impossible for him to have met or seen Eragon before!

Something flashed before his eyes. _A pair of large eyes; pleading him silently to stay. The cry of a small child._ Then Murtagh managed to shake it off him, eyes still firmly closed. He couldn't understand the flashes he was experiencing either. His dreams had seemed off lately too. And he was sick of it.

"Murtagh!"

The male in question sighed. Secretly he was glad for the distraction. He opened his eyes.

"Hey Nas." Murtagh drawled lazily.

Nasuada laughed and sat down. She had dressed in a dark green top and light blue jeans. An air of calmness nearly cascaded off her.

"Where's Thorn?" The hazel eyed teen asked.

"Off somewhere." Nasuada commented. "I'd rather not know what he's doing."

Murtagh snorted as Nasuada laughed. She flung her hair over her shoulder as she stopped to look at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You've been acting strange lately." The dark girl said. "Not strange like that Tag, wipe off that pout. You're quieter around us all of a sudden."

Murtagh crocked an eyebrow.

"You need to get your eyes checked. I don't pout." Murtagh stated.

Nasuada grinned.

"Of course not."

Murtagh sent her a pointed glare. The black eyed girl winked.

"My point though, is something going on?" Nasuada asked next, her voice more gentle.

Murtagh's gaze softened.

"No, nothing." He assured.

Nasuada let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried there for a minute." She commented.

"I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." Murtagh said with a smirk.

Nasuada sent him a tired glare.

Inwardly Murtagh appreciated her concern. She had a good reason to be worried though. Morzan had never been very violent, the man hated to get his hands dirty, but even he lost control when he drank. Murtagh mentally shuddered.

"So, how's your first couple of weeks been here?"

Murtagh shifted and lay down on the grass. He folded his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"I've experienced worse." He yawned.

Nasuada rolled her eyes and hit him over the head.

"Hey!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Oh, as if you didn't deserve it." Nasuada said as she laughed.

Murtagh closed his eyes and tried to relax again. His mind wouldn't let him. Thoughts shifted from his father to his friends to Eragon. He scowled.

"Though, I've been meaning to ask you…" The dark haired girl paused.

Murtagh opened one of his eyes. Nasuada crossed her arms and titled her head. Her forelock fell into her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush it away.

"I've noticed that a certain someone has caught your attention." She continued. "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. You're practically stalking the kid."

The other eye opened.

"What?" Murtagh asked in disbelief.

Nasuada gave in and giggled. Murtagh continued to stare at her sceptically.

"Eragon! Don't tell me you don't like him."

Murtagh stared at her blankly for a second. Then he erupted in laughter. He laughed so hard it almost hurt.

"I can't believe you're saying this." Murtagh sniggered.

Nasuada rolled her eyes.

"I know you well enough to see the signs." She replied. "You like him, at least a little."

"Bullshit." Murtagh yawned. "I've known this kid how long? Two weeks? Hardly long enough Nas."

"There's something called love at first sight. Ever heard of it?" Nasuada commented almost sarcastically.

Murtagh sat up and leant back onto his hands. His jeans clad legs were crossed at the ankles. One of his eyebrows seemed permanently crocked upwards.

"Oh, come on. Are you telling me that not only have I got a crush, but also fallen in love with the kid?"

Nasuada blinked. Her mouth curved upwards as she silently dared him to oppose.

"That's it." Murtagh snapped. "I've been willing to play along with this sick game of yours, but this is too far."

"Murtagh, if you could just listen -" Nasuada began to say, her hands falling to rest in her lap.

"I've had it with listening!" Murtagh almost roared. "I will not sit here and let you decide who I do and do not like!!"

"Murtagh!"

"I **don't** like Rider, do you understand?" The hazel eyed teen sneered as he stood. "And don't bother to talk to me again until you get that."

Murtagh didn't listen to his friend as she called after him. He upped his pace and glared at the sidewalk as he walked on.

He hated it when people thought they knew every tiny detail about him. No one did, only himself! Yes, he was bisexual, and _yes_ he thought Eragon was attractive, but he was not _in love_ with the kid! Murtagh wasn't even sure what love was. Living with Morzan had messed heavily with his head, and he knew it. But at that moment he didn't care. He hated to be analysed, one of the reasons he had snapped at his psychologist a few years back.

And as Murtagh continued to stalk home he didn't care that his father might not have left for work yet. All he wanted to do was to get inside his room and scream his heart out. And if he actually managed to literally scream the organ out he knew he would just feel better. The darker brunet opened the door to the small house, silently glad his father had left after all. He angrily kicked off his shoes and stormed into his room. Then Murtagh sat down and screamed.

Minutes passed with Murtagh merely sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He could hear his cell-phone going off several times, but he only sneered at it. He was not in the mood or the state to talk to anyone. Finally he grew tired of the insisting calling and answered.

"What?"

"_Someone's in a good mood."_ Thorn commented lazily.

"So what if I am?" Murtagh drawled.

"_If you hadn't been my friend I would have killed you for snapping at Nasuada like that."_ Thorn informed him darkly.

Murtagh sighed loudly. He stood and sat down heavily on his bed. He glared at an old sock that he was sure hadn't been there when he had left the room that morning. And he could have sworn his guitar had been lying on his chair, not popped up against the wall.

"I know. But she had no right to ask me that." Murtagh said.

"_No right to ask you how you were?"_ Thorn asked.

"That wasn't what she asked, and you know it." The dark haired male snapped.

Thorn sighed.

"_We're only looking out for you."_ The redhead said then. _"But it's hard when you won't let us."_

"There might be a reason for that." Murtagh hinted.

"_Really? A reason why your two best friends can't worry about you? Alright, let's hear it."_

"Sorry, I don't have it on me." The hazel eyed teen replied.

"_You can't come up with one you mean."_ Thorn snorted.

"Fuck you." Murtagh murmured.

He leant back and heard Thorn snigger on the other end.

"_Listen Tag, I know you sometimes don't like to talk about your feeling, but could you _not _blow up every time?"_ The other male asked gently.

Murtagh was silent for a moment. He massaged one temple with his free hand. He could feel a headache coming.

"I can try."

"_Fair enough."_ Thorn chuckled. _"Now, you're still my friend, but if you don't tell Nas you're sorry, I __**will**__ kick your ass."_

Murtagh smiled. He sighed and shook his head.

"I know you will." He murmured. "Talk to you later."

Murtagh didn't really listen to Thorn repeat his words as he hung up. He stared blankly at the screen for a moment. He guessed he had been a little too harsh and short with Nasuada. He needed to keep himself more in check.

Sighing, the darker male decided to wait until he was calmer to call his female friend. Murtagh opened the door to his bedroom and padded outside. The house was blissfully quiet. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Morzan wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning, and he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted. Murtagh walked up to the sink and started to do the dishes.

The male wasn't very into doing chores, but Morzan never did anything other than to yell at him or sleep. That left Murtagh with keeping the house in order. He had stopped minding when he had hit his teens. Doing the dishes automatically allowed him time to think. But today Murtagh didn't want to think. Instead he settled with allowing some music to flow inside the room. Continuing to hum along quietly Murtagh let himself relax and calm down.

**--TWISTED--**

Days passed and Murtagh had yet to apologise to his friend. It wasn't that he was especially rude, as he would admit he was a little, he just wasn't good at apologising. He never had been either. Growing up with Morzan had taught him to apologise on demand to the man when he had supposedly done something wrong. But Nasuada deserved a proper apology, and Murtagh was going to give her just that.

Murtagh had taken to sit outside while he tired to come up with the best way to apologise. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Lunch hour had already started and he was glad he had a study period afterwards. He needed time to think.

Closing his eyes, the dark brunet leaned back and inhaled. It smelled of summer still, though it was very much leaving. The leaves were beginning to turn red, and yet the soft summer smell wouldn't leave the nature around them. His posture stiffened when he heard someone come his way. Murtagh opened his eyes and got ready to chase away whoever it was.

To his surprise it was Nasuada and Thorn. The dark skinned girl smiled at him as she sat down cross-legged. She wore light clothes, a pair of tanned kaki-pants and a black top. Her hair fell elegantly around her shoulders. She leant back and sighed. Thorn however sat himself directly beside him. The redhead dressed as he usually did, loose stonewashed jeans and a dark brown sweater. Black wristbands circled both of his wrists. He gave Murtagh a curt nod before focusing his stare elsewhere.

Murtagh sat up straight and sighed. He straightened out the neck of his black tee as he once again thought of what to say.

"You don't have to apologise Murtagh." Nasuada said then, cutting off the speech he had in mind. "No matter what Thorn says. I understand."

Murtagh rested his fists on his thighs and exhaled.

"I do have to Nas." He murmured. "I had no right to blow up like that."

Nasuada sent him a soft smile.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Murtagh said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would have forgiven you anyway." Nasuada told him with a laugh. "But it's nice to hear it nonetheless."

Thorn nodded in agreement. Murtagh rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, clad in loose army-pants with various pockets.

"But have you given what I said some thought?"

Murtagh groaned softly.

"I find him attractive, but that's it." He answered.

Thorn snorted.

"I heard that." Murtagh growled.

"Good. Then you know that we don't believe you." The redhead commented.

Nasuada shook her head amusedly.

"Some friends I've got." Murtagh snorted.

"The best." Thorn said.

Murtagh just sent him a crocked half-smirk. It was as good as a smile.

"Have you noticed how his friends keep pushing him your way though?" Nasuada commented then. "He's far too shy to do it on his own."

Murtagh let his mind wander for a moment. He could remember every time Eragon's friends had pushed him in his direction, sometimes pushing him literally. It was nice however. Eragon was a good kid, a very interesting one when one looked closer. And Murtagh planned on looking a lot closer in the future.

Suddenly he was attacked by broken flashes. _Hands being held up hesitantly, begging for him to come closer, to stay. A soft voice echoing in his mind. A quiet giggle._

Murtagh shook his head.

"You alright?" Thorn murmured.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." Murtagh replied.

"Nothing bad… right?" Nasuada asked slightly worried.

"Nothing bad." Murtagh stated.

The group fell into a comfortable silence.

"Look who it is." Thorn said with a chuckle after a few minutes later.

Nasuada put away the text book she had pulled out of her bag and looked in the direction Thorn was pointing. Murtagh looked up from his notebook to do the same.

Across of the grounds he could make out three, now unmistakeable, figures. Eragon and his two friends. As they came closer one of the girls, the taller one, nudged Eragon. The brunet looked up and in their direction. Hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, the brunet lifted his hand and waved.

Murtagh chuckled. He lifted his hand and gave a wave back. Eragon beamed. Murtagh just sent him his usual smirk. The three then walked back into the school and the hazel eyed teen watched the door shut behind them.

"Interesting." Thorn said with a soft snigger.

"What?" Murtagh drawled as he went back to his notebook.

Before him a song was coming into life. And suddenly he had the inspiration to finish it.

"The exchange between you two." The redhead drawled back.

Murtagh just hummed.

"No comment?"

Murtagh sighed and flipped dark hair out of his eyes. He met the questioning eyes of his best friend.

"Nothing to comment." Murtagh clarified.

Nasuada giggled softly.

"Typical you." She commented.

"Thank you." Murtagh drawled.

"Just let me know if you want any background info on Eragon." Nasuada said innocently. "I'm good friends with Arya."

"Oh, I'm _sure_." Murtagh sniggered.

Nasuada threw her jacket at him. Murtagh avoided it and felt it hit the tree behind him and slide down behind his back.

"What?" He asked mock-innocently.

Thorn was laughing quietly by their side. Nasuada sent Murtagh a final glare before throwing her text book at Thorn instead. This one hit its target. Thorn groaned and massaged the sore spot on his head.

"What was that for?!"

"For taking his side, _again_." She said.

Thorn sulked. Murtagh couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh, loudly. His two friends stared at each other for a minute before joining him. The bell rang but neither of them noticed. They were too busy having a good time.

**--****TWISTED--**

A new day, but always the same routines. Get up, go to school, laze in school, avoid his father, go home and go to sleep. Lather, rinse and repeat.

Murtagh walked with his hands in his pockets out of the gigantic doors leading out of the school. He had plans on meeting his friends in the park later, but for now he was content with going home after a long day in school. It had been very warm that day. Murtagh had just dressed in a black top with a zipper pulled down to show off his neck and pulled up at the bottom to show a glimpse of his stomach. A pair of loose dark blue and torn jeans sat just right on his figure. He wore a leather wristband on his right hand. The bag bumped softly into his leg as he walked.

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the school grounds. It was late and he was glad that Morzan wouldn't be home when he got there. Earlier he had had a nasty row with his father. The less he saw of Morzan as the man calmed down the better.

"Murtagh, wait up!"

A soft smile appeared on Murtagh's face. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. The younger brunet behind him waved and finally came to stand beside him. Murtagh chuckled as Eragon panted.

"You're a damn fast walker." Eragon commented.

Murtagh smirked.

"Or you're just really slow."

During his two months there Murtagh had formed a sort of friendship with the brunet. He had already gotten to know Arya Elve through her friendship with Nasuada, and had then gotten to know Eragon better. He was steadily starting to understand why Nasuada suspected he felt something for Eragon, seeing as their friendship continued to grow. He had seen Eragon's hesitation in befriending him in the beginning, and knew that Arya and her blonde friend Saphira Drake had something to do with it. He silently thanked them. Eragon was a true friend; one Murtagh didn't want to lose anytime soon.

Eragon stuck his tongue out and they resumed walking.

"Got detention again?" Murtagh asked a minute later.

Eragon blushed softly.

"No." He said sourly. "But my English teacher thought it would be a great idea to have a double class since he's not here tomorrow. Bastard."

"You know teachers. They aren't hired unless they have a mental instability or are just plain crazy." Murtagh drawled lazily.

Eragon shot him a surprised look before breaking down in laughter. Murtagh smirked as he watched the brunet heave for breath. He took a minute to take in the younger male's clothes. Eragon must have been late again, not that it was a new thing, and had dressed in a pair of rumpled stonewashed jeans and an elbow-sleeved blue and black tee. The bag was almost falling off his shoulder as the brunet continued to laugh.

"I know I'm funny, but really."

Eragon sniggered softly as he straightened.

"It's just ironic." He explained. "I've been saying the same for years."

Murtagh shook his head.

"Great minds think alike. Or you just happened to have an epiphany. They are known to happen." The darker male teased.

"HEY!" Eragon exclaimed.

Murtagh leant over and ran a hand through Eragon's hair. It came out looking even shaggier after he was done. Eragon let out another annoyed shout.

"You look nice Eragon, don't fret." Murtagh said with a smirk. "People will think you've actually gotten some."

Eragon blushed cutely and continued to flatten down his hair.

"I don't want my mom to think so. She'd gush and ask to meet whoever it was." He said sulkily.

Murtagh chuckled.

"One of those mothers is she?"

"You have no idea!" Eragon moaned.

"Does she happen to be one of those mothers who ask why you're home late?" Murtagh drawled amusedly.

"After… eh, no." Eragon murmured.

Murtagh crocked an eyebrow. Eragon bit his lip and stared at the ground as he walked. The older male chuckled.

"After what?" Murtagh asked.

"After a certain incident, one I won't mention, she will rather ask _who_ made me late."

Murtagh managed to keep a blank face for a total of two seconds. Eragon just continued to sulk as he sniggered.

"Thanks Murtagh." Eragon said deadpanned.

"Welcome kid." The darker male sniggered.

They continued on in silence. Eragon kept sending him glances however, laded with annoyance. Murtagh figured he was under discussion on how to best be tormented back.

"I have to ask, what did you do?" Murtagh commented seemingly causally.

Eragon shot him a dark glare.

"My mom is insane, okay? She thinks she hears one thing when she in fact **doesn't** and then draws conclusions from there! Come back with me one day, and I'll be happy to show you!" He ranted. "But then again… I can wonder why she only began _now_."

"Oh, this is just too good." Murtagh laughed. "Is she home today?"

"No." Eragon murmured. "Thank God."

"I heard that."

Eragon grinned sheepishly. Murtagh felt a sharp sting of something stab his heart. By instinct he managed to keep his face blank. His insides were in uproar however. What had that been?!

"Well, I'll see you later kid." Murtagh said with a smirk as they parted.

Eragon gave him a single wave as he walked away. Murtagh couldn't help but to stare after the brunet. Something had awakened in his heart, and he wasn't sure if he knew what it was, or if he even liked it.

_**-End Part Two-

* * *

**_

**A/N** So, what did you think? Here be the thoughts of Murtagh Morzanson! Damn scary aren't they? XD

Oh, and if anyone's wondering about the sentences in italic in the beginning of the chapter… that's a memory flash that Murtagh is experiencing. He'll have a few more of those later.

Also, the next chapter will be out a little earlier next week. Earlier by a day or so. Big test on Monday. And lastly… pretty please review! Push the nice lil' button on the bottom of the page. You know you wanna! ;)


	3. Realisation

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** Once again, a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers! And thank you Mercury, for making the awesome plot this story is based on.

* * *

**Part Three; Realisation**

Eragon sat on his bed the next night. Tomorrow was Friday, but Eragon wasn't in a mood for it to be weekend already, even though the weekend meant that he was finally turning eighteen. His cousin Roran Garrowsson and his girlfriend Katrina Fayr were visiting. While they both went to the same College as him, they rarely got to see each other. It wasn't that Eragon didn't like his cousin; it was just that he knew he would be peppered about Murtagh. Roran was like that, overprotective and then some.

Eragon looked back onto the paper he had been doodling for the last couple of minutes. To his amazement he could see himself in an anime-style puddle with Roran ranting over him. The brunet blinked and put the pad away from him. He needed a break.

He randomly selected a new CD and let the music float through the room. He could faintly hear his mother cook dinner downstairs. If he hadn't been listening after her, he was sure he would have missed the phone ringing.

"Who the…" He muttered.

Eragon sprinted down the stairs and yelled to Selena that he got it. The woman laughed from the doorway as she watched her son skid to a halt and answer the phone.

"Yeah, this is Eragon."

"_Hey kid. I was hoping you'd answer."_

Eragon was sure his face was on fire. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, but he always seemed to be blushing around Murtagh. And he was not happy about it!

"You're calling my house now?" Eragon asked confusedly.

"_I don't have your cell-phone number."_ Murtagh chuckled.

Eragon bit his lip. He had forgotten that little detail.

"What's up?" The brunet asked, leaning onto the wall and playing absentmindedly with the cord.

"_Not much. Just bored out of my mind."_ Murtagh sighed.

"Bored? What about Thorn, or Nasuada?"

"_Thorn's busy doing God knows what, and Nasuada is conveniently __**studying**__ with Arya."_ Murtagh drawled.

"Uh, I don't want to know." Eragon said with a weak laugh.

"_Wise decision."_ Murtagh said, and Eragon could almost hear him smirk. _"You never know what they might be up to."_

"Okay, confused here." The brunet said and stopped fiddling with the phone-cord. "Thorn or the girls?"

"_Oh, both."_

Eragon promptly blushed. He didn't even hear his mother sneaking up on him until she had snapped the phone out of his grasp and was talking animatedly with Murtagh.

"Why hello! You must be that boy Eragon keeps talking about." Selena said with a large grin.

"_MOM_!" Eragon whined.

It was even worse that he couldn't hear Murtagh's response. Would it be too rude if he just hung up? He suddenly didn't really want to know.

"You must sure be a good catch if my dear son is questioning his sexuality. God, you should have heard him the other day…"

Eragon felt his eyes widen until he was sure they would pop. He knew without looking that his face was, once again, on fire.

"Give me the phone!!" He said instead, trying in vain to get the phone back from Selena.

"Wait a sec dear, can't you see I'm talking to someone?" The brunette asked him teasingly.

Eragon whined again and managed miraculously to get the phone from his mother's hands. Selena left the hallways laughing softly. Eragon didn't put the phone to his ear until he was sure Selena was well back in the kitchen.

"_I see what you were talking about."_ Murtagh commented.

"How did you know it was me again?" Eragon asked meekly.

"_I could sense you blushing."_ Murtagh teased. _"Seriously though? The background sounds from the kitchen started again. Simple mathematics."_

"I hate math." Eragon said sulkily.

Murtagh chuckled.

"_Now, was there any truth in your mother's words?"_

Just when he had got the blush under control Murtagh had to say that! Eragon groaned softly and banged his head softly into the wall behind him.

"I told you she was crazy. Never trust a word." The brunet said stiffly.

"_Are you sure? You know there's nothing wrong with being -"_ Murtagh began gently.

"I know!! But seriously, I'm not gay." Eragon sighed. "I think I would have known."

"_Of course."_ Murtagh said then. _"Just know that your friends wouldn't think any less of you if you were."_

"I know that too." The brunet said quietly. "Just as I know I'm not gay."

Murtagh sighed over the line. They were silent for a few moments before Eragon began to wonder if there was another reason Murtagh had called.

"You okay?"

"_Hey, if anyone is to be asked that, it's you."_ Murtagh replied. _"But yes, I am."_

Eragon just laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I better go before mom takes the phone prisoner again." The brunet said meekly.

"_See you tomorrow kid."_ Murtagh chuckled. _"And could I get your number then? Of course, I enjoyed talking to your mom, but I don't think you did."_

"Eh, no." Eragon said and shook his head for good measures.

"_Tomorrow then."_

"Yeah, bye." The brown eyed teen said and hung up.

"What a nice boy."

"**Mom**!!" Eragon exclaimed.

Selena laughed loudly as Eragon stomped back up the stairs.

"He was perfectly lovely. You should invite him over sometime." She called after him.

Eragon answered by letting out a frustrated moan and shutting the door. He could still hear his mother's laughter however.

Groaning Eragon flumped down onto his bed and proceeded to sulk. Things could never go his way could they?

**--TWISTED--**

"So, cousin…"

Eragon felt his right eye twitch. He forced himself not to glare at Roran as the older male grinned down at him. Roran's dirty-blond hair fell into his dark blue eyes as he continued to question the brunet.

It was the day after his birthday, but that didn't mean Roran had let him grow out of his usual questioning. If anything, the blond seemed more persistent on asking him all types of questions now. Eragon vowed not to invite his cousin for his next birthday.

"Roran, whatever you're about to ask, please don't." The red haired female beside him begged.

Eragon shot Katrina a grateful look. The redhead winked. Her soft grey eyes sparkled softly.

"Hey, I have to make sure he's not being abused!" Roran protested.

Katrina shook her head.

"I'm not being _abused_!!" Eragon exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Roran asked pointedly.

Eragon felt the need to do to something, anything but to sit there and be interrogated by his overprotective cousin.

"Murtagh's my friend okay? That's how I know!"

Roran draped an arm around Eragon's shoulder as he sighed heavily.

"Is he forcing you to do stuff for him? Homework, papers, delivering packages at night?" The blond asked, his voice steadily rising.

"NO!!" Eragon nearly yelled.

"How is it that you only ask about his guy friends?" Katrina asked innocently. "You never asked as much as a question about Arya or Saphira."

"Thank you!" Eragon told her.

Katrina winked.

"Uh, I… what?" Roran said confusedly. "Of course I did!"

"No you didn't." The brunet countered.

Roran sent him a glare. Eragon sniggered.

"That's beside the point." The redhead interrupted. "I'm glad you've finally gotten some guy friends."

"Friend." Eragon corrected. "It's not easy to get close to Thorn."

"Yeah, I'll say." Roran muttered.

"We're still happy for you. Right Roran?" Katrina asked pointedly.

"Of course!"

Eragon forced down the urge to comment on how Katrina had his cousin thoroughly whipped. He snorted instead.

"How's everything else going?" The blond asked then.

Eragon blinked in surprise.

"Fine." He answered casually.

"Oh, so Selena's comments aren't worth looking more into?" Roran asked slyly.

Eragon felt the colour drain from his face.

"FUH -"

"Eragon!" Selena exclaimed.

"FUSION!!" Eragon cried out.

Katrina giggled into her hand. Roran rolled his eyes.

"Not cool Roran." The brunet said as he gave the older man a glare.

Roran gave him a wink instead.

"Come on now Eragon; isn't there something you want to tell your dear cousin?"

Eragon just continued to glare at him.

"Eragon sweetie, you have a visitor." Selena called from the hallway.

Eragon stood up, not forgetting to give Roran one last glare, and walked out of the living room and into the hallway. To his surprise, though he felt relief course through him, it was Saphira. The blonde waved.

"Hey Saph. What's up?"

"I thought I'd stop by." She said with a smile. "Is this not a good time?"

"It's very good!" Eragon nearly exclaimed until he remembered the other visitors. "Roran's been questioning me non-stop since they got here."

Saphira giggled.

"Well, come on. Tell him you had made plans with me this afternoon."

Eragon nodded. He looked his head inside the living room, easily spotting Roran's eyes on him.

"Change of plans. The interrogation can wait. I'm going out with Saphira." He told them.

Katrina smiled softly.

"That's okay Eragon. We'll be here when you get back." She replied.

"Is this a date?" Roran asked suspiciously.

"Heavens no!" Saphira answered for the brunet. "We're just friends."

Roran pouted. He nodded sourly as he sunk back down onto the couch.

"Geez, don't start screaming out in joy right away." Eragon said dryly.

Roran snorted.

"We'll be back later. I'll assure Eragon's not molested while we're out." Saphira said with a wink.

She dragged him out of the doorway and outside before Eragon could even reply. He could however hear his mother's and Katrina's cries of laughter. Eragon promptly blushed.

"Did you have to?" Eragon asked sourly.

"Yeah I did. Especially considering the situation you had gotten yourself into." Saphira answered. "Let's go to the park and have a long overdue talk."

"The park? Again?"

"Where would you have us go?" The blonde asked. "The mall?"

Eragon shrugged. He slipped his hands into his pockets and quietly followed Saphira. The blonde surprised him however by leading him to a park he couldn't remember having been in before. Saphira caught his surprised glances but only motioned him to follow. Eragon, trusting his friend as he always had, did as she asked.

A few minutes later Saphira lead him to a vacant bench and sat down. Eragon slid down beside her and sighed.

"So?" He muttered.

"Alright, I've given you plenty of time to think this through. It's time you came clean Eragon."

Eragon frowned. Sticking his hands even deeper into his jeans pockets he leant back.

"Came clean about what?" He asked.

Saphira stared deeply into his eyes with her dark blue ones. Eragon couldn't do anything but to sit there and let her search him with her gaze. He almost didn't dare to blink.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said finally.

"No I don't." Eragon sighed, averting his eyes from her. "That's why I'm asking."

Saphira sighed softly. Her soft palm cupped his chin and forced him to look at her again. She smiled slightly.

"It's been a while now, since Arya and I came with that statement. I still stand my ground. Two months we've given you to think about this. Have you Eragon?" The blonde asked quietly.

Eragon gulped. He looked down on the bench, noting the small distance between them. One of Saphira's hands lay upon the wood, palm open and steady. Just like its owner.

"You want me to answer whether or not I think I'm gay?" Eragon whispered after a few minutes in deep thoughts.

Saphira didn't answer. She simply sent him an encouraging smile.

"Honestly I… I don't know anymore."

Saphira pulled out one of his hands and held it in her own. She squeezed it.

"I've always thought I was straight you know. And then…" Eragon sighed. "Then Murtagh came along."

"He made you ask questions about yourself you never thought you'd ask."

"Exactly." The brunet murmured. "How do you know if you're gay?"

"I don't know." Saphira admitted softly. "Is this the first time you've felt anything for a guy?"

Eragon opened his mouth to respond negatively. Hesitant, he stopped himself. He leant back and bit his lip. Silently he admitted there had been others. But he simply thought it had been normal curiosity. Murtagh had put an end to that.

"No." Eragon whispered at last.

Saphira leant over and gave him a solid yet gentle hug.

"I've never actually looked at a girl twice before. I just thought it was because none of them were interesting. I kept telling myself to wait, that the right girl would come along in the end." Eragon paused for a moment, chuckling bitterly. "I guess she never did."

"It's okay Eragon. We're here for you." She whispered soothingly.

"I know." Eragon sighed as he began to return the hug. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They sat in silence for a small while, just enjoying the quiet of the park around them. No one was outside and there was just a soft wind in the trees.

"This has been an interesting start of the year." Eragon commented as they pulled apart. "I'm not only gay or bisexual, but I have a crush on Murtagh as well."

Saphira smiled.

"It could have been worse." She said then.

"Yeah?" Eragon asked. "No, wait… don't answer that."

Saphira laughed as the brown eyed teen shuddered.

"God, I hope mom doesn't go nuts about this." Eragon moaned as they made their way back.

Saphira linked their arms and giggled.

"She loves you no matter what gender you prefer. But she'll expect you and the lucky guy to adopt." The blonde told him.

Eragon let out a groan. He dreaded getting back to the house. Never mind how Selena would react, he could only imagine the look on Roran's face when he heard that his younger cousin had gone gay. He thanked God that Katrina was there. There was only one person on this earth that could control Roran, and that was Katrina. It didn't mean that Eragon didn't dread telling his family. Oh no, he dreaded that maybe just a little too much. Something else suddenly occurred to him, leaving Eragon's face pale and shaky.

"Oh God, Roran's going to faint isn't he?"

Saphira took one look at him and giggled. That was all Eragon needed to know.

**--****TWISTED--**

When school began again on Monday, the last day of October, Eragon was glad he rarely saw Roran in the hallways. While the blond hadn't gone as far as to faint, he had gone silent for a total of ten minutes. Roran did support him, but that didn't mean he would use every opportunity to tease Eragon. And Eragon had gotten sick of the jokes pretty quickly. They weren't cruel, but they still annoyed him.

Selena of course had gushed and giggled when she found out. She had even gone as far as to ask if Murtagh was his boyfriend. Eragon was glad she didn't know Murtagh's name, only referring to him as 'the cute guy on the phone'. But it had fuelled Roran's jokes. And it had now gotten Eragon into a moody state.

Eragon sulkily stared out of the window while thinking over everything. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't hear the bell ring.

"Eragon!"

Eragon shot up in his seat. He glared at Saphira who only looked back at him. Her hands were placed on her jeans-clad hips. A white sweater was tied around her waist and the soft purple tee made her eyes almost sparkle as she waited for him to respond.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"The bell rang two minutes ago." She stated.

Eragon blinked. He took a quick glance at the clock and saw that his friend was indeed right. Arya walked through the doorway then, her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her kaki-pants matched the tanned tee she wore with a black jacket slung around her hips.

"What's holding you guys?"

"Eragon's daydreaming." Saphira said innocently.

"I was not!!" Eragon exclaimed.

Arya laughed. Eragon had personally called and told her of his little epiphany. Arya had of course giggled and asked when he was going to ask Murtagh out. Eragon had hung up. The black haired girl hadn't been offended the slightest. She had however kept sending him glances when the walked pass each other in the hallways.

Eragon sighed as they walked down to the cafeteria, him in the middle of the two girls. Arya and Saphira chatted quietly as they walked. Eragon slipped his hands into his fitted black cargo-pants. They soon came to the doorway and the girls directed him in the direction of the rest of their little group. Suddenly Eragon had the urge to fiddle with his blue tee, but kept himself from it.

Arya seated herself beside Nasuada as Eragon and Saphira took the last available seats. Eragon felt a soft blush enter his cheeks as he found himself seated beside Murtagh again.

Arya was quickly engaged in a conversation with a very interested Nasuada. The darker girl nodded ever so softly or came with comments. Nasuada was dressed in a dark green sweater and a pair of grey jeans. Thorn looked completely bored until Saphira tried to get him into a conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest, directly across the logo on his brown hooded sweater and stretched out his jeans clad legs. Then he started to nod along.

Eragon sighed and began to eat his lunch. He hadn't paid much attention to his previous class, Geography 101, and had a feeling he'd be regretting it soon. Murtagh sat beside him, eyes closed and a frown on his face. He was wearing black again. A tight black tee with a dark brown, as Eragon noticed later, jacket over and black jeans. He looked to be in a sour mood.

"Oh, don't mind Mr Grouchy Pants." Nasuada said then. "He's just having his period."

Arya laughed then. Thorn even came with a soft chuckle.

"Nas, for once could you just _not_." Murtagh nearly snapped.

Eragon stared at the darker brunet in shock. Thorn sent Murtagh a dark glare, but the other didn't notice due to that his eyes were still closed.

But somehow, Eragon felt hurt. He didn't want to know why either. He looked away and continued to eat his lunch slowly. He could feel Saphira and Arya send him worried glances. Saphira even tried to get his attention a few times, but he ignored it. He just had a feeling it was something he had done.

Lunch passed in awkward silence. Eragon quickly got up from the table when the warning bell rang, and didn't bother to wait for his friends as he nearly ran to the next class.

Math 102 was spent staring blankly at the blackboard. The brunet was glad they had gone through the topic before, as his mind continued to space out. It had really hurt when Murtagh had snapped. But, it hadn't even been him the words had been directed at. Then why was he feeling this way?

The bell rang thankfully not long after. Eragon felt slightly disoriented at first. He hadn't even felt the time pass. Seeing as it had been his last class of the day, Eragon packed away his things and left the school dragging his feet. He didn't stumble into any of his friends on the way out. He sighed and fished out his iPod, intending to listen to something so he could not hear his thoughts. Eragon chose that time to look up from the sidewalk.

"Murtagh?" Eragon breathed to himself.

Indeed, a few paces before him walked a stiff Murtagh. Eragon was unsure whether he should approach the other male. He settled for calling out to him.

"Murtagh!"

Eragon didn't deny the hurt he felt when Murtagh didn't respond or slow down. If anything, Murtagh's pace quickened. Eragon stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and watched Murtagh's figure shrink and finally step around a corner and disappear. The brunet blinked away tears. Slowly he started to walk again. Music forgotten, Eragon walked home in silence.

**--TWISTED--**

Eragon sighed. He lay on his bed, the radio letting out music to fill the ever so silent room. The week had passed in quiet awkwardness. Murtagh has steadily continued to put a distance between them. Eragon was half-glad it was just not him receiving the cold shoulder. Arya had already blown up on Murtagh, but the male had just blinked and walked away. And it hurt.

The brunet turned his back to the wall. Out of the window he could see the first flakes of snow fall from the sky. Usually Eragon would be outside watching the snow fall, but not this year. He didn't have the strength or will to go outside.

His mind quickly wandered back to Murtagh, no matter how much he wished it not to. The darker brunet still talked to Thorn and Nasuada, having apologised to them for being so cold. But still he wouldn't talk to Saphira or Arya. Or Eragon. And the brunet couldn't understand why.

"Eragon, Arya on the phone for you!"

Eragon sighed. He got out of the bed and stumbled downstairs. Selena handed the phone to him, giving him a worried glance before retreating to the living room.

"Hey."

"_Hey, are you alright?"_ Arya asked softly.

"Not really." Eragon sighed.

"_Anyway, I called to tell you that I finally got through Mr Moron's head._" The black haired girl stated. _"He apologised. And started to tell about how his father had been giving him a hard time lately."_

"Doesn't really justify his actions though." The brunet muttered.

"_No."_ Arya sighed. _"But at least it's something. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self come Monday."_

"I guess."

"_Eragon? What's going on?"_ Arya asked worryingly.

"It's just typical you know." He said and slid down to sit on the floor, silently glad that the phone-cord was long enough. "I find out I like someone, and next thing you know, he's avoiding me like I've got the plague."

"_Oh Eragon."_ The green eyed girl murmured. _"It's not your fault."_

"I don't doubt him not having feelings for me anymore." Eragon said instead.

"_Bull 'Agon. You don't know that."_

"I do know that." Eragon pressed on.

"_Don't make me come over there and beat some sense into you."_ Arya scolded gently. _"I've already done that with one moronic guy today."_

"Leave it Arya." The brunet said firmly. "He doesn't like me, and that's final."

"_But -"_ Arya protested.

"No buts!" Eragon exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"_Okay Eragon."_ Arya said quietly.

Eragon sighed.

"I'll get over it. Don't worry about me." He said.

"_I have to worry about you. It's a part of being someone's friend."_ The black haired girl replied.

"I know."

"_I guess I'll talk to you on Monday. Take care."_ Arya said gently.

"You too." Eragon whispered.

He stood up and hung the phone back in its place. Selena looked out into the hallway and sent her son a worried glance.

"I'm okay mom."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Selena replied.

Eragon looked at his feet and stumbled back up the stairs. He closed the door behind him gently. For now he just wished to be alone.

_**-End Part T**__**hree-

* * *

**_

**A/N** So… what's the verdict of this chapter? Lols.

Eragon's mind is much quieter and nicer than Murtagh's isn't it? Heh. Eragon is sure more cooperative than Murtagh too! Just see how nicely he came out of the closet! XD Just wait and see; you'll soon understand why I like writing Eragon more.

The reason I'm updating a whole day earlier is the English test from hell on Monday. God, I hate having to spend the weekend studying!

So… why don't you try to cheer me up a bit? A review would be nice! You know you want to ;)


	4. Saying Why

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

Also, the song Murtagh sings in this chapter is not mine. It's called _The One Things I Have Left_ and is by Hawk Nelson. Go and listen to the song! It's worth it.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** A big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. Thanks to those who've added this fic as to their favs. And, last but not least, thanks to Mercury for helping me make this fic.

* * *

**Part Four; Saying Why**

Murtagh sat in the living room, barely noticing the time passing by. His father had left hours ago, and since then Murtagh had been sitting on the couch, letting the music from the DVD player fill his mind. He had brought out his guitar, and often played a tune or two when he lost interest in the music being played. He had a lot on his mind, and he'd rather just forget it all.

The previous weekend had changed a lot in his life. Morzan had finally snapped again and had been very close to hitting his son. Murtagh had fled out of there before his father could do that again. He still bore marks after last time Morzan had lost it.

Murtagh winced in remembrance. A hand glided under his tee and up his back. Murtagh flinched when his fingers came in contact wit the large scar that grazed his back. It was jagged and almost stretched from one side to the other. He quickly snapped his hand away and put it around the guitar again. His fingers gently strummed the instrument and played a few quick tunes.

"And you can take the one thing I have left. I'd give it all away for so much less. Could even take the heart inside my chest." Murtagh paused with a sigh. "And you can take the one thing I have left. Beat me to the ground and take my breath. No. But you can't take who I am."

He scowled and put the instrument onto the table before him. No matter how much his heart wished not to remember his mind wouldn't listen.

Just a few days before Nasuada and Thorn had come over. They had hung out like they always had when they had been younger, only those times had been few and far between. But then Nasuada had begun to talk. Murtagh had yelled, Nasuada had protested and Thorn had had to hold Murtagh back. It had been ugly, but they had said their apologies later. It had been harder for Murtagh this time. He had been so sure he had been right. Now, now he knew he hadn't.

The hazel eyed teen had few friends for a good reason. He didn't like to let people get close to him. The more people you let in the bigger the chance was of getting hurt. And Murtagh had already been hurt enough. But he had gone and done it this time. He had fallen for someone.

Murtagh stood, taking the guitar with him, and marched into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and flung the instrument onto the bed. It bounced lightly once before falling to rest. Murtagh breathed harshly and stalked into his separate bathroom. He turned on the facet and flung water onto his face. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror while he dried his face off. By mistake he looked up as he hung the towel away.

Hazel eyes were glaring back at him. Murtagh sneered at his own reflection. One hand curled around the black material he was wearing and swiftly flung it over his head. His dark hair fell into his eyes, but Murtagh ignored it. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. The scar had bleached with time, only being three overlapping pink lines. They stood out on his pale skin. Murtagh scowled again and put the tee back on.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down beside the bed. He leant back against the mattress and sighed.

He didn't know how or why, but somehow he had developed a crush on a certain someone. He had been sure it had been something else, merely platonic feelings, but Nasuada had proved him wrong. Murtagh has steadily begun to distance himself from this person. He couldn't stand being around them. Not when the person happened to be Eragon. Eragon; his first friend since meeting Nasuada and Thorn, the very innocent and completely straight _Eragon._

Murtagh wanted to scream but kept himself from doing so. Nothing good could come from screaming. He just needed to keep away from Eragon a little, until he could fool his usually black heart to believe that he didn't like Eragon anymore. Eragon could never like him back, so there was no point in harbouring the silly crush his heart kept clutching itself to. No one could love him. Murtagh was not worth loving. He was broken, deformed and cold-hearted. When not even his father could love him, then how could someone like Eragon do?

Murtagh bended his legs and crossed his arms over the knees. He laid his chin onto his forearms and sighed. Music was still slowly playing outside of the room, slipping into the room from underneath the door. Angry tunes, mixed with a hint of sadness; just perfect for his current mood.

He was awakened from his state of being able to relax without actually thinking by the sound of his cell-phone going off. Murtagh glared at the small device sitting on his desk. He stood, wincing at the creaks in his knees, and picked it up. He put the earpiece into his right ear and answered the call.

"_Finally Murtagh!"_

Murtagh blinked in surprise. He smirked softly and sat down on his bed.

"What?"

"_I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."_ Nasuada told him.

"Why?" Murtagh sighed.

"_You haven't answered your phone all day. You do realise I've been calling you?"_ Nasuada asked suspiciously.

"No." Murtagh replied honestly. "I left my phone behind today, and didn't bother to check it when I came home."

"_Idiot."_ Nasuada murmured.

"Perhaps." The darker brunet said, picking up the instrument beside him and starting to let his fingers run over the strings.

"_What are you doing Murtagh? I thought you had gotten over the tiff with your dad."_ Nasuada asked instead, clearly overlooking Murtagh's previous commented.

"I have." Murtagh answered with a small frown. "I'm not doing anything."

"_Well, what you should be doing is calling Eragon and apologising for being a total ass."_ She friend told him.

"I doubt he has noticed."

"_You are blinder than I ever imagined possible!"_ Nasuada exclaimed. _"Not noticed my ass. According to Arya he _has_ noticed, and maybe even a little too well."_

"Kid's too bright for his own good." Murtagh muttered.

"_If he was bright, then he'd noticed that you've fallen for him."_ Nasuada commented.

"Thanks for reminding me." Murtagh drawled.

"_You're very welcome."_ The dark haired girl replied. _"I still think you should call him. Or I will make you talk to him."_

Murtagh opted to stay silent. He changed his grip on the guitar and started to play a new song.

"_Tag, please say you will."_

"I'm not ready yet." The hazel eyed teen answered.

"_Then you better get ready soon."_ Nasuada told him firmly. _"Because if you hurt him I know quite a few people that will be after your blood."_

"Like?" Murtagh asked.

"_Me, for starters."_ Nasuada said with a hint of a warning in her voice. _"Then there's Arya, Saphira, and don't forget Eragon's cousin, Roran I think it was, and Roran's girlfriend. I think even Thorn will be against you."_

"He will be." Murtagh confirmed.

Nasuada laughed softly.

"_Then you know what's best for you."_ She said.

"Yeah." Murtagh murmured. "I'll talk to you later."

"_Yeah, and I hope it will be better news then. Bye Murtagh."_ Nasuada said before she hung up.

Murtagh pulled the earpiece out and put the phone onto the side-table. He walked out of his room and turned off the CD playing in the living room. Then he walked back into his room, the door falling shut behind him. The occasional soft tunes of the guitar slipped out, but the phone stayed firmly off. Murtagh had no intention of calling anyone anytime soon.

**--****TWISTED--**

Murtagh continued to avoid Eragon, no matter how many glares he was getting from Nasuada and Arya. Though only one of them knew why, it drew a wince from him every time. And he suspected that Arya was close to finding out the reason.

To make things easier, Murtagh began to sit in one of the common rooms in the school during lunch, since it long ago had gotten too snowy and cold to sit outside. He had gotten many questions about his new behaviour, but Murtagh had yet to answer them.

It was during one of the few study hours that Murtagh spent doing his homework that something actually happened. The darker brunet had been sitting in the smallest of the four common rooms when someone stormed through the doors. The male had dark blond hair and hard blue eyes. The teen wore stonewashed jeans and a pair of black boots. The black winter-jacket still present suggested he had just come to school. For some reason, Murtagh thought he looked familiar. Then he remembered. He had seen him in a few of his classes. Roran something.

"MORZANSON!"

The room, which usually was filled with a quiet chatter, fell silent. Murtagh crocked an eyebrow. He didn't respond, merely going back to his homework. He wasn't very up for knowing what he was supposed to have done.

The blond stalked toward him anyway. Murtagh snorted quietly and finished the sentence he had just been writing.

"Can I help you with something?" He drawled.

Roran scowled down at him. Murtagh crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Do I need to _kick your ass_ before you grow a spine and actually **talk** to my cousin again?!" Roran nearly yelled.

"Who, Eragon?" Murtagh asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh, so you **do** know his name." Roran sneered.

"Listen Roran, you shouldn't get involved in stuff you don't know anything about."

"I know plenty about the shit you're putting Eragon through." The blond growled.

Murtagh stood, putting his hands on the table he sat by, and leant over and stared directly into Roran's face. The blond narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly, you don't know shit." Murtagh drawled.

Roran looked ready to give him a nice beating, but the other just breathed in a few times and seemed to relax.

"Whatever you're doing Morzanson, you better tell Eragon if you plan on ever talking to him again before you break his heart." Roran told him. "Because seeing you talk to everyone but him is screwing him up pretty bad."

Murtagh watched Roran go with a frown on his face. Barely two weeks had passed. Could he really have done that much damage in such a short time?

Murtagh gathered his things and started to walk to his next class. He ignored the rest of the room that was staring after him as he walked out the open doors. He stuck a hand into his loose black army-pants and walked confidentially up the stairs. He stopped outside the English 301 classroom and fixed the jacket he had hung over his bag. The hazel eyed teen straightened again and pulled down the deep green and black sweater he wore. Then he waited for class to begin.

To end Murtagh's ever so lovely day, he had P.E. 301 before being allowed to go home. And to his joy he remembered that he had Roran in his class. Murtagh was sure there hadn't gone a minute by without Roran glaring at the back of his head. Thorn was however in his class as well, so the lesson with the ever so sadistic Coach Galbatorix was almost tolerable. It didn't change the fact that when the boys in the Coach's class were finally allowed to go, they all stumbled to the showers, being totally unable to walk.

Murtagh was the last one to enter the locker room. By then half of the boys had already left. Murtagh sighed and slumped down beside Thorn. The redhead had already showered and was drying off his crimson locks furiously.

"Coach was a real pain in the ass today." Thorn commented. "More than usual."

"He's not getting any!" Another of the boys shouted from the showers, making the rest of the boys laugh loudly.

"I hardly noticed." Murtagh murmured as he bent to untie his shoes.

"That's because your mind was elsewhere." Thorn told him.

Murtagh have him a quick glance before rising to his full height. He was still nowhere as tall as Thorn. The redhead lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Whatever."

Thorn shook his head and bagged the used towel and gym clothes. Murtagh took off his socks and opened his bag. There were few boys left now. Most of them were busy getting dressed. Tying a towel around his waist Murtagh undressed and walked into the shower. When he came out five minutes later Thorn was still there. Murtagh raised an eyebrow as he sat down and started to redress.

"No need to wait for me mate." He commented lightly.

"I just wanted to give you a word of advice." Thorn told him almost sternly.

Murtagh shed the towel and stepped back into his pants.

"Yes?" The hazel eyed teen said.

"Roran is pissed off, _royally_ pissed off. For your own good I suggest you talk to Eragon already. If not for you then for him."

Murtagh sighed. He ran a hand through his damp hair and nodded absently.

"I know." He whispered.

"Then do it already." Thorn pressed. "I know you have a dozen issues and troubles mate, but it never scared me or Nas away now did it? Just because you like Eragon doesn't mean you need to keep him away from you."

Murtagh frowned. He was tempted to snap but kept his cool.

"Eragon won't hurt you Tag. He wouldn't hurt a goddamn fly." Thorn said before adding a soft chuckle. "Unless said fly had seriously pissed him off. The temper thing might run in the family."

"Good job at assuring me." Murtagh said dryly.

"No prob." Thorn said with a smirk. "Seriously though, talk to him already."

Murtagh only watched as his friend slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Murtagh sighed and buttoned up his pants. He tried not to think about the exposed scar on his back as he reached for his t-shirt.

A gasp made him turn around sharply. He put the tee on as he turned around. Murtagh readied a sharp response until he found his eyes clashing with a pair of startled chocolate orbs. _Eragon_.

Murtagh winced inwardly at the shocked look on Eragon's face. Murtagh turned back around, putting on the sweater hastily, and grabbed his bag.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh sighed.

"Yes?" He murmured.

It was the first word he had said to the younger teen in almost two weeks. It stung.

"What… what was that?" Eragon asked weakly.

"Old wound." Murtagh said emotionlessly. "Nothing to worry about."

"But it was… huge." Eragon as good as whispered.

"Very old wound. I'm over it." Murtagh stressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Roran. Guess he already left." The brunet said meekly.

Murtagh just nodded. He slung the bag over his shoulder and hastily walked pass the younger teen. He continued to walk down the hallway, hoping Eragon wouldn't follow.

"Wait!"

So much for that wish coming true. Murtagh cringed and continued on his way.

"Could you for once _not_ walk away from me!?" Eragon called angrily called after him.

Murtagh slowed down. He didn't stop, but allowed the brunet to catch up with him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Eragon asked.

"I'm not Eragon." Murtagh murmured. "I just need some time alone."

"You don't avoid anyone else." Eragon pressed on.

Murtagh didn't answer. He pushed open the doors to the school and walked down the stairs, Eragon still in his heels. Eragon went quiet for a small while. Murtagh allowed himself time to think. He needed to come up with excuses if the interrogation continued.

"I just want to know what I did." The brunet said finally, voice soft and almost in a whisper.

Murtagh stopped. He turned to face Eragon, face gradually softening.

"You didn't do anything. This has something to do with me, and only me." Murtagh explained. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm the bad guy here."

"Then explain it to me." Eragon begged.

"I can't." Murtagh sighed.

"I'm not a kid, I can take whatever you throw at me."

"Arya and Saphira put you up to this?" The hazel eyed teen asked instead of answering.

"No, they didn't put me up to anything! I was really looking for Roran." Eragon said with a tired look in his eyes. "Please Murtagh."

Murtagh averted his gaze. He watched his breath disappear before his eyes. He watched the snow on the trees on the other side of the road. Anything but looking at Eragon.

"Listen, I'm not ready to tell you yet okay?" Murtagh said finally. "I have to do this on my own time. Just know that it's not because of you."

The darker brunet didn't give Eragon any time to answer, instead continuing on his way home. The snow crunched softly beneath his shoes. Everything else was silent until…

"It's hard to believe you when to talk like that!" Eragon exclaimed. "I just want to know why you hate me!!"

Murtagh stopped again. He didn't turn around though.

"I don't hate you Eragon." He said just loudly enough for the other to hear. "Myself on the other hand…"

The last sentence was whispered. One thought kept repeating inside his mind. He was not worth being loved. No one loved him. Eragon just worried because he was a friend.

Eragon didn't stop him as Murtagh continued his walking. His pace stayed slow and gentle. Eragon could have caught up with him at any time, but he didn't. Murtagh didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. Neither did it matter. All he wanted to do was to get home.

**--TWISTED--**

Murtagh threw the bag angrily against the opposite wall in his room the second he stepped inside. Angry pants echoed inside the gloomy space.

"Fuck." Murtagh growled. "Damnit all to hell."

In one motion he threw off his upper garments and threw them into a random corner. He dug out a black tank-top from closet and pulled it on angrily.

"How could I have been so fucking _stupid_!?" Murtagh hissed. "I should have known."

He couldn't forget it. Eragon had seen the angry line disfiguring his back. Murtagh wouldn't hold it against him if Eragon thought less of him now. After all, who could love, like even, someone so disfigured?

The hazel eyed teen kicked the wall beside his closet. He couldn't find it in him to move. He kicked the wall again. Murtagh gritted his teeth. He deserved this pain. He ached to punch something, but kept himself from doing it. He needed his hand intact, and neither did he have the time to go to the emergency room if something went bad.

Murtagh's breath stayed loud and harsh. He shouldn't have said as much as he did in Eragon's presence either. The kid had to know something was up now.

Suddenly a familiar tune filled the room. Murtagh chuckled dryly. He glanced over at his bag, where the phone was still packed away. Silently he debated whether or not he was to answer it. The tune ended before he could make up his mind. Murtagh sighed and was glad his father wasn't home. He sighed again when the phone started to ring a second time. Slowly, Murtagh walked over and answered.

"_I am going to __**kill**__ you!!"_

Murtagh only lifted an eyebrow.

"Who is this?" He asked calmly.

"_Who is this?!"_ The female shrieked. _"Murtagh you complete _ASS_!!"_

"Arya?" Murtagh guessed.

"_Damn well it's me!"_ Arya ranted. _"You are in big trouble, really BIG trouble."_

Murtagh frowned and sat down. Could Eragon have told the black haired girl already?

"Whatever for?" He questioned.

"_I understand avoiding Roran, because he was really on a war-path today… but Eragon?! This has got to stop!"_ Arya told him firmly.

"I talked to him today, didn't I?"

"_Oh, sure you did."_ Arya said sarcastically. _"I don't understand why he's not fucking __**ecstatic**__!"_

The hazel eyed teen winced and held the phone away from his ear. Damn, Arya sure knew how to yell.

"Hey, what did I do?" Murtagh interrupted Arya from starting what he was sure to have been the beginning of a long rant.

"_You blew him off Tag, _again._"_

Murtagh winced.

"_I want you to make it up to him, and I want you to do it now."_ Arya continued. _"You can't keep avoiding him just because you liked him."_

"Nasuada told you?" Murtagh asked coldly.

"_She didn't have to."_ The green eyed girl commented.

The dark haired teen let out a frustrated groan.

"Great. I'm that obvious huh?" Murtagh growled.

"_Only to those who know you. Translated; the ones who aren't oblivious."_ Arya said with a soft giggle.

"So Eragon doesn't…"

"_Nope."_ Arya said smugly.

"Fuck." Murtagh breathed. "Good news at last."

"_I wouldn't be too quick to say that."_ The girl commented innocently.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Murtagh growled.

He sat up straight on his bed. He wasn't going to be happy if Arya had done anything, especially if that involved him and Eragon in any way.

"_Oh nothing."_ Arya said, and Murtagh could practically hear the smirk she was wearing. _"Though, expect company soon. You might want to answer the door."_

"What -" The dark brunet tried to say.

"_Your dad doesn't come home until late, right?"_ The green eyed teen interrupted him.

"Right. So?" Murtagh asked. "What did you do this time?"

"_Nothing bad Tag. Just, be ready okay?"_ With that said Arya said a chipper goodbye and hung up.

Murtagh stared at the phone long after she had ended their call. He felt a shudder run down his spine. He just knew something was going to happen, and it was going to be _bad_.

He sighed, putting the device down, and started to make himself busy. Before he even knew that time had passed, he had washed the dishes and had put on a softer rock music that flowed gently inside the room. He glared ever so often at the door or at the phone, but nothing happened. Murtagh almost gave up when he decided to do other chores, just to kill time.

It was a hard thing to believe, that he was actually doing house-work voluntarily. But the cost of not doing it was worse than the small gain he got from actually doing it. His hands worked automatically, as they often did on his guitar as well, and he found that his mind had gone blissfully blank again. Murtagh grinned softly and continued to stuff clothes into the washing machine.

Ever so often, the hazel eyed teen sung along with whatever song he recognised on the radio. He wasn't ashamed of his voice, he had even been told it was very good, but he always felt uncomfortable singing in his own house. Murtagh suspected it was the memory of his father looming over him as he did so. Morzan would never allow him to become an artist. He had already nearly been beaten to death for being bisexual. He was never going to bring a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter home, or tell Morzan of his plans for the future. He had enough scars from his rocky past.

So caught up in his dark thoughts, Murtagh almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. He blinked and walked out of the washroom, where he had long ago started the washing machine, and went to answer the door. The dread crept back. Murtagh narrowed his eyes and stood a little straighter. Whatever Arya had for him, he was going to face it head-on.

Murtagh unlocked the door and opened it.

"Uh… hey Murtagh."

Murtagh stared blankly at the person before him. The brunet fidgeted under his heavy stare. _What on earth?_

"Eragon… what are you doing here?"

* * *

_**-En**__**d Part Four-**_

**A/N** I'm sorry! I really am. :dodges whatever the readers are throwing at her: The cliff-hanger was essential, **essential! **:hides behind an insane amount of plot bunnies:

Anyhow, back to the point. Please don't kill me! There is a reason I'm ending it so cruelly here, and that is because the next part fitted so nicely in Eragon's POV, and Murtagh wouldn't let me continue here.

Also, please don't kill Murtagh for being a complete ass. He has his reasons, abide slightly if not completely stupid ones. If anything, the title of this fic fits his twisted mind quite nicely. And I hope this gave you some insight as to why Murtagh is avoiding Eragon so. It will pass soon, no worries.

But, other than that, what did you guys think? Heh. :sweatdrop: Also, when it comes to posting next week's chapter, it should be out on Saturday. Why? Because I'm going to be dead-tried from having gone the week on Friday, that's why. :sigh:

And last, but not least, please review! Help me get my mood up and help my plot bunnies along. They are drying up again, those little buggers. :pout: Click the pretty button, even if only to yell at me for ending it in such a place, and make me a happy girl!


	5. Clashing

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** A huge thanks you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! Thanks to those who've added this fic to their favs or alerts. And, last but not least, a special thanks to Mercury.

By the way, the first part of this chapter takes place a little while before Eragon shows up at Murtagh's doorstep.

* * *

**Part Five; Clashing**

Eragon had no idea what was happening, or how it had happened. After Murtagh had stalked away from him earlier that afternoon he had proceeded to go home in a sulk, wanting just to fall into his bed and stay there. He had not expected Selena to tell him that company was waiting for him in his room. To his slight surprise, though Eragon knew he should have expected it, Saphira and Arya had greeted him upon entering.

Eragon couldn't remember much of the actual conversation he had been forced into participating. Why hadn't they seen that he just wanted to lie and mope on his bed? And that was exactly what he had been trying to do for the past few minutes.

"Eragon, stop snogging the pillow and talk to us." Arya said firmly as she continued to stalk from one end of his room to the other.

Eragon only let out a muffled groan.

"Have you not listened to a word we have said?!"

"No." Eragon told them bluntly.

Arya let out a sound of annoyance. Eragon had to snigger.

"Did you get anything out of Murtagh at all?!" She asked instead.

"Some…" The brunet murmured quietly. "Not a lot."

"Not really." Saphira translated easily to the confused Arya.

Arya just sighed again. Eragon buried his head deeper into his pillow and let his mind wander. Saphira, who had deftly taken a seat next to him on his bed, had been his translator during their so called _conversation_. Eragon wasn't really in the mood to be talking.

"What did he say?" Saphira coaxed gently.

"It's not you; it's me… that kind of crap." Eragon said louder, lifting himself slightly to lean on his forearms. "You'd think he was breaking up with me."

"I can't believe you just cracked a joke 'Agon!" Arya said and let out a musical laugh.

"It's known to happen." Eragon muttered grumpily.

Saphira giggled.

"Still, you really should talk to him, even if you have to hold him down to make him listen." Arya said on a more serious note.

"What's the point?" Eragon sighed. "He's never going to listen to me."

"Hey now, if you keep telling yourself that, then it'll become true." The black haired girl said with a slight glare. "Stop being so harsh on yourself."

"It's what I do." Eragon grumbled as he sat up properly.

"Now, listen here you -" Arya started to say annoyed.

"Let me handle this Arya." Saphira said gently.

Arya lifted an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Eragon."

Eragon gulped. He had a feeling he was going to get a real earful. Weakly he lifted his gaze. Two hard sapphire orbs stared practically into his soul.

"I am tired of your moaning. Quite frankly, this seems to me like a big misunderstanding. And believe me, there's nothing I hate more than people being hurt over _misunderstandings_." Saphira said dangerously, her eyes practically flashing.

The brunet felt himself sink slightly back. It wasn't often he saw the pissed off side of Saphira, and he never missed it once it was gone.

"You are going to go over to that prick's house, whether you like it or not, and you are going to talk. Not sit and stare at each other awkwardly, **talk**. But if you don't Eragon, then so help me!" Saphira sighed in an annoyed manner. "I will hunt you both down and force you two to talk, with supervision. What would you rather have Eragon?"

"I'd rather talk alone, thank you." Eragon admitted quietly.

Saphira nodded. Her stern face lightened slightly, but her eyes still held the same spark.

"Then, what are you going to go and do now?" She asked.

"Talk to Murtagh."

"Good." Saphira said.

Arya breathed out in the background. Eragon shot her a glance. He had almost forgotten that Arya had been there with them.

"I knew there was a reason I brought you along Saph." Arya grinned. "Who would ever suspect such a stern girl underneath that mask?"

Saphira sent her a wink.

"Chop, chop Eragon! You have a certain hottie to straighten quite a few things out with." Arya said then, literally pulling Eragon to his feet.

The brunet swayed a bit until he found his balance again. He shot the girls sour looks before grabbing the jacket he had worn earlier and stomped down the stairs. He was out of the house before his mother could even ask where he was going. Vaguely he heard the girls catch up with him. The brunet proceeded to ignore them in favour of thinking about what he was doing.

He was a fool really, for letting himself be swayed so easily. But then again, Saphira was damn scary when she wanted to be. But Murtagh clearly didn't want to see him. Then why was he going?

"Saph, this really isn't such a good idea." Eragon sighed and turned around. "I… where's Arya?"

Saphira rolled her eyes.

"She went home ten minutes ago. You didn't hear her say goodbye?" The blonde asked him suspiciously.

"No, I've kinda been lost in my own thoughts for the last couple of minutes."

Saphira shook her head.

"I don't care if this is a bad idea or not. If I so have to hold a gun to your back to make you move, then I will." The blue eyed girl said stubbornly. "You are going to straighten this out today, or you will face the consequences."

Eragon gave her a sad look before turning back around and trekking down the sidewalk. Saphira quietly fell into step with him. The next few minutes were spent in silence.

"I'm sorry I'm being so harsh Eragon." Saphira muttered after the silence had become almost unbearable. "I just want you to be happy. And Murtagh does so…"

"Not really Saphira." The brown eyed teen whispered. "He has just awoken something in me, that's all."

"Which is good!" Saphira exclaimed softly. "That's why I want you to make up. He opens you up, makes you smile more. I want that for you. Even if I have to be bitchy for you to get it."

Eragon chuckled softly. He sent his friend a small smile.

"Thanks Saph, for sticking with me. You and Arya." He sighed. "It means a lot, though you are both very skilled in annoying the hell out of me."

Saphira giggled gently.

"It's a gift, and you really make it too easy for us Eragon." The blonde commented.

Eragon groaned softly. Saphira poked him in the side closest to her, making the brunet jump away from her. He glared at his friend.

"Sorry." She said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Whatever." Eragon breathed.

Saphira proceeded to laugh loudly.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at Murtagh's house. Eragon felt the nervousness creep back into him. He swallowed.

"It's going to be okay Eragon." Saphira told him with a smile. "I'm here for you, though as soon as you step inside that house, I'm leaving."

Eragon just nodded. The inside of his throat felt like cotton. He cleared his throat and shakily rang the bell. The sound almost made him jump back and run away. Saphira however sent him a glare that kept him in his place. Eragon rocked a bit on feet until the knob was turned and the door was opened.

Eragon smiled weakly. Then he opened his mouth and said the first that came to his mind.

"Uh… hey Murtagh."

Murtagh just continued to stare blankly at him. Eragon winced inside. He felt more than he saw Saphira walk away silently. He called out to her with his thoughts. But he knew she couldn't hear him. Eragon gulped.

"Eragon… what are you doing here?"

The brunet winced. Murtagh hadn't needed to sound so harsh. Maybe it was for the better if he just left? No, Saphira would have his head if he did.

"Can I… come in?" He asked quietly.

Murtagh seemed to wake up from the trance he had been in. He opened the door wider and beckoned Eragon to step inside.

"Come on, we can go to my room." Murtagh said emotionlessly as he closed the door behind the brunet.

Eragon stepped out of his shoes and walked after the taller male. Murtagh opened a wooden door and told Eragon to make himself comfortable. The brunet started to take in Murtagh's room. It was done in mostly dark colours with a hint of soft colours every now and then. It fit Murtagh quite nicely. Eragon sat down in Murtagh's office chair and waited.

The hazel eyed teen returned a minute later, two glasses in his hands. Eragon smiled weakly in thanks. Murtagh just nodded. Eragon fiddled with the glass as Murtagh made himself comfortable on the bed. The silence stretched on.

"Why are you here?" Murtagh asked with his voice void of any emotions.

Eragon frowned. He looked up and sighed.

"We need to talk, really talk." He answered. "I can't take it. I need to know why you're avoiding me."

Murtagh let out a half sigh half groan. The glass in his hands let out a soft sound as it was put onto the bedside table. Murtagh sat up, his hair falling into his face and casting a shadow over his eyes as he answered.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just need -"

"To think. Right." Eragon sighed. "I don't believe you anymore."

"Fine, you're _right_!!" Murtagh exploded, his gaze lifted from the floor and staring straight at Eragon's still form. "I'm avoiding you. Is **that** what you wanted me to SAY?!"

Eragon scooted backwards ever so slightly. Murtagh breathed out harshly through his nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that." The darker brunet apologised tensely, eyes shifting to stare at the ceiling instead.

"I just want to know why Tag. You don't need to apologise. I just want to be able to move on." Eragon said quietly, eyes flickering back and forth inside the room.

The silence stretched on. He felt Murtagh's eyes on him, but kept his own gaze placed everywhere but at the taller teen.

"Move on?" Murtagh whispered confusedly.

"You clearly don't want me around anymore Murtagh. I just want to know why, if you let me, before I leave you be."

Murtagh let out a pained groan.

"That's not it at all Eragon." The darker brunet exclaimed. "I do want you around."

"Then I don't understand _shit_!!" Eragon exclaimed loudly, his gaze finally colliding with Murtagh's.

Murtagh flinched slightly. Eragon directed his gaze away again.

"Lately, I've been confused." Murtagh admitted finally.

Eragon looked up sharply. Murtagh's voice sounded a little broken. Eragon bit his lip. He kept himself from biting his nails. Something was building up in the tension inside the room. It was bound to be unleashed soon.

"Confused regarding my own feelings." The hazel eyed teen continued. "Did you know that before you I never opened up to strangers? Of course you don't. And you most certainly don't know why."

Eragon desperately wanted to rise and sit down beside Murtagh. But he feared it might break the trance Murtagh was in. Somehow, even in the thick mist of confusion with them, Eragon found the other beautiful. As if he was seeing him for the first time. And it hurt. Somewhere, deep inside of him, it hurt.

"I figured that if you can't trust the people closest to you, your own family, then why trust strangers?" Murtagh laughed bitterly. "My father gave me that scar. My own _father_ disfigured me. Nice isn't it?"

Eragon gulped. Something was most certainly hurting now.

"But that's not the point. You, you of all people Eragon, made me feel again. I felt something with Nasuada and Thorn, sure. But you, well, you are just different. You're Eragon."

Eragon wanted to speak, but didn't dare to. He hugged himself tightly as he continued to watch Murtagh. What was he saying? What did it all mean?

"In the beginning I hated you for breaking those seals I had put up so long ago. Then I learnt to appreciate your friendship, and then you. But now, now I don't know anymore." Murtagh finished in a dark tone. "I just don't know shit anymore!"

_Screw it_ Eragon thought. He sat up and walked over to Murtagh's bed, slowly sitting down on the edge beside the other. Murtagh continued to glare at the floor, hunching over a little more as Eragon was now beside him.

"What don't you know? What about me?" Eragon murmured, still confused.

He couldn't understand where the feelings from Murtagh were coming from. The only logical place was his heart, the one he had kept locked up for so long. But they were confusing him, and that greatly too.

"I don't know myself anymore." Murtagh spat at the floor.

"It'll come back to you." Eragon tried to say cheerfully, but just knew it ended coming out rather strained.

"Right." Murtagh sighed. "As if."

"Could you stop being so self-destructive? I can't say I like seeing you like this." Eragon said in a soft voice.

"Does it look like I care?" Murtagh nearly hissed.

Eragon felt his eyes widen. He turned away, feeling rapid stabs to his heart. It was true then, after all.

"Fine." The brunet said shakily. "My being here is obviously pissing you off. I'll leave."

Murtagh was instantly at his feet, hands keeping the younger brunet down. Eragon's heart jumped up into his throat.

"Don't." Murtagh growled. "Don't ever think that you being near me will piss me off. I, I care about you too damn much for that to happen, alright?"

Eragon's breath hitched.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Eragon wanted to slap himself for speaking without thinking through his words. Murtagh narrowed his eyes almost with an almost pained expression.

"If that's what you want to hear, then fine. I'm fucked up. I don't know how to fucking express the easiest of emotions. I've been so royally messed up I don't know how to act when I feel the first stabs of affection in my own cold heart. Is that what you wanted to know?! What a **beast** I actually am?!?" Murtagh ended his tirade in a loud yell, tightening his grip on Eragon's shoulders in the process.

Eragon shook from the force of Murtagh's words.

"You aren't messed up, and you are not a beast." Eragon said and swallowed thickly. "But you are hurting me."

Murtagh flinched away from the younger teen instantly. He stared almost accusingly at his own hands. Eragon massaged one of his shoulders gently.

"I am, Eragon." Murtagh breathed. "I'm fucked up, messed up, a beast and a freak."

Eragon continued to shake his head. Murtagh turned around and in an angry frenzy lifted the back of his tee for everyone to see. And the brunet couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, look away from the blasted scar. It was so captivating. Horrifying, yet captivating.

"Don't say anything about things you can't understand." Murtagh said huskily. "I am what I am. Accept it, or leave."

"You aren't those things Murtagh." Eragon said finally, unable to let go of the fact that Murtagh seemed to hate himself so.

"I am." The hazel eyed teen spat. "And that's why no one can ever love me."

Eragon felt his eyes widen again. _What?_

"And that's why I want you to stay away from me until I let you know otherwise. I can't be around you right now." Murtagh said with a pained groan.

"But…"

"No buts." Murtagh said harshly. "Leave!"

Brown eyes refused to return to their normal size. Eragon was also unable to get his heart under control.

"Leave, or _I_ will." Murtagh stated, his eyes once more coming to rest on the brunet.

Eragon opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words to say. Murtagh let out a pained moan and stormed out of the room.

"Murtagh!" Eragon called after him.

He received no answer apart from the outer door banging shut. Eragon clenched his shaking hands. He was trapped in a confused mist. How could someone hate themselves so much? And for something so untrue and not even their fault?!

The brunet shakily got to his feet. He still couldn't understand what Murtagh had meant by that no one could love him. Plenty of people loved him! Though maybe only a few truly and genuinely. Thorn, Nasuada, Arya… himself.

And, in a determined state of mind, Eragon decided that he would show Murtagh that. Even if that meant getting his own heart broken by showing him how much he loved Murtagh. With that in mind the brunet ran out of the room and barely remembered to close the door to the house after him. He continued to run, with only one thought on his mind. He needed to find Murtagh and that right now!

**--****TWISTED--**

It had begun to rain softly by the time Eragon had started to give up. He had looked everywhere! Murtagh was nowhere to be found. Eragon sighed to himself and slumped down on a bench close by. He breathed in the chilled air, not caring about the rain drops hitting him. No, that was a lie. He was cold, soon going to be wet to the bone, and he was nowhere closer to finding Murtagh! He was not pleased.

Eragon stared down at his hands before miserably stuffing them into his pockets. He was standing still. He would never be able to get a straight answer out of Murtagh, and he forced himself to realise that. Biting his lip sadly the brunet stood and began to walk home, head bent and a sad look in his eyes. Saphira was going to have his head, both if them if he was _lucky_.

Light breathing came from in front of him. Eragon lifted his gaze to avoid walking into someone. His eyes widened. Now of all times!

"MURTAGH!" He cried out and jogged up to the other male.

Murtagh lifted his head mutely. He had been seated on the stonewall running along the sidewalk. He sighed and shifted his eyes skywards.

"You can't just…"

Eragon didn't know what to say anymore. Everything he had planned to say left his mind. Once again he was scared and nervous. Damn that Murtagh!

"What Rider?"

The sound of his last name cleared out the last trace of nervousness in Eragon's mind. He scowled and looked for the right words. No need to be hurt if he didn't need to.

"You're full of shit, what you say anyway." Eragon said stubbornly. "No one can love you eh? Talked to Thorn, Nasuada or Arya lately?"

Murtagh laughed bitterly.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." He spoke.

"So? It's still something. Don't cast away friendly love just because it's a different kind than you wish for." Eragon said and stuffed his hands even deeper into his pockets.

He was steadily becoming colder. He hoped it was because of the rain, not the cold and empty look in Murtagh's eyes.

"And you would know?" Murtagh said with a slight accusation in his voice.

"Yeah, I would know." Eragon said emotionlessly.

Murtagh perked up at this. His eyes narrowed. He looked almost concerned in his own way.

"I can't stay away from you okay? Because you're my friend. And friends help one another. I want to help you."

"No one can help me. Least of all you." The hazel eyed teen murmured.

Eragon wanted to scream in pain. Why did he even bother? Because he loved Murtagh, that was why. And sometimes he hated himself for doing so.

"I don't care what you say. I just want you to realise there are people here that love you, people you can talk to and let help you. And, since you obviously don't want me, then someone else."

Murtagh finally let their eyes meet. Eragon looked away quickly. He didn't want to be analysed, least of all now.

"I -" Murtagh sighed.

"You think you're so disfigured and a monster." Eragon felt his voice rise. "Ever stopped to think that maybe you're not? I doubt it. But you aren't Tag. You're a beautiful person inside and out. If you could just… open your eyes and see that."

"How can you talk this kind of shit to me when you don't do it yourself?" The darker male asked.

Eragon tensed and stared at the ground. He shrugged carelessly. He felt more than he actually heard Murtagh stand up. The heat from the other teen seemed hit him in waves. Eragon shuddered.

"Don't come here and preach about self-love when you don't mean it." Murtagh said huskily.

A shiver ran down Eragon's spine.

"You can't even look me in the eye and say it."

"It still doesn't change that you are handsome, underneath and on the outside." Eragon mumbled. "I meant every word of that."

"I don't believe you." Murtagh whispered.

Eragon winced under his breath. Murtagh was standing so close now, too close. His hands were clenched painfully in his pockets; his posture leant forward because of that small action. It was as if he couldn't hold himself straight anymore.

"I'm saying this from my heart Murtagh. You aren't ugly." Eragon said in a strong voice, much stronger than he was feeling inside. "And while you might think you are, nothing you say is going to make me think otherwise."

Murtagh shook his head. The rain was coming down heavily now. Eragon huddled closer into himself, trying to keep some of the cold out. It wasn't working the slightest.

"Why?" Murtagh asked heavily.

"I love you, that's why." Eragon whispered.

"I told you to stop saying things you don't mean." Murtagh hissed painfully.

"I mean it you bastard." Eragon hissed back. "Don't come here and tell me what I do and don't feel."

Murtagh stared at him doubtfully. Eragon beat himself mentally. He was going to have to say it. Tears built up in his eyes. He clenched his teeth.

"Arya, Thorn, Nasuada and I, hell even Saphira, love you. And don't you dare deny that!" Eragon said almost harshly. "And I…"

"And you what?" Murtagh whispered.

Eragon pleaded him with his eyes. _Please don't make me say this!_ But Murtagh remained impassive. Eragon sighed.

"I love you most of all." The brunet said and was proud his voice only caught once. "I don't care what you believe and don't believe; I'm in fucking love with you. And I won't hesitate to kick you if you say I don't know what I'm talking about."

Murtagh stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"I love you, you bastard." Eragon said throatily.

He didn't stick around for a second longer. Not waiting for a response Eragon turned around and walked away. He could feel the tears building up and he sobbed quietly. Stupid, he was so fucking stupid! Eragon shuddered and walked home even faster. Now, all he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and forget all about Murtagh.

_**-En**__**d Part Five-

* * *

**_

**A/N **:sweatdrop: Yes, the cliffie of doom strikes again. :ducks behind her chair to avoid sharp and flying objects: BUT! Yes,_ but_ this doesn't mean I enjoy them anymore than you do. Seriously. It was unavoidable! I'm sorry guys.

But, I survived the week from hell. You should be glad I'm awake enough to post right now. **Damn**… :faint:

Anyhow, to make it up to you, I will post the next chapter on Thursday. Even if I have another reason for doing that. :cough: I'm going out on Friday, and can't promise that I'll remember to post that day. XD So Thursday it is!

I hope you enjoyed this anyway, cliffie aside. Why not leave me a little review, even if it's to tell me to get my backend in gear and _POST NOW!_ :sweatdrop: Even if that's impossible, you are welcome to say that to me XD


	6. Everything's Painful

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me! Oh, and beware of the bastard alert! That's right, watch out for the appearance of _Morzan_.

**A/N** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! A thank you to all you who've added this fic to their favs or alerts. And, last but not least, a special and warm thanks to Mercury.

* * *

**Part Six; Everything's Painful**

Murtagh was left standing alone in the steadily falling rain. The entire conversation was running on replay in his head. The world was spinning at twice its normal speed. Murtagh clutched his head in his hands. _What the… hell?!_

He wasn't sure what had happened, it was as if his mind refused to process what he had just played a part in.

"_I love you, you bastard."_

Murtagh's eyes opened in a flash. He wasn't even sure when he had closed them. But he understood now. Damn, he understood it all now.

He had fucked up.

"Eragon."

And then he ran. Murtagh didn't care that the sidewalk was slippery from the rain, neither did he care that he was sure to get sick later. He needed to find the brunet, and that fast.

Even though he had never been there before, Murtagh's feet knew just the way to take to Eragon's home. He ran straight through water and snow puddles, ignoring how his feet kept getting wetter and wetter by the second. He needed to get there on time. He didn't want to screw it up, not this time.

And there, just a few feet in front of him, he could see him. He was not getting away, not if Murtagh had anything to say on the matter. The darker brunet slowed down his pace to walking. Eragon remained still, huddled on the wet ground, not showing the slightest of signs he was aware of his surroundings. Murtagh sighed. He walked up and around the smaller teen.

"Eragon."

The brunet flinched. He lifted his gaze, brown eyes clouded and filled with hurt.

"Lets get you home." Murtagh murmured softly and held out a hand.

Eragon looked surprised by his gentleness. No one was more surprised than Murtagh though. And neither did he care. Eragon looked forlornly at the hand before taking it, eyes then firmly placed on the ground. The brunet didn't stay up long however. He let out a pained gasp and wobbled. Murtagh caught him effortlessly.

"You're hurt." The hazel eyed teen stated.

"Slipped." Eragon muttered in response.

Murtagh sighed again. Without saying another word he helped Eragon limp towards where he suspected Eragon lived. The brunet soundlessly directed him correctly, not showing any signs of wanting to talk.

Eragon instructed him, still without saying one word, to open the door and help him up the stairs.

"I'm okay now." Eragon spoke quietly as he was helped onto the bed in his room.

"I'm not leaving." Murtagh stated a second later.

Eragon looked at him with a shocked gaze. Murtagh could see the ever present hurt however. And he wanted to remove that emotion all-together.

"Not after what you said. I can't just let you walk way like that without responding. I'm not that cold Eragon."

Eragon kept his gaze to himself. Murtagh was starting to find that annoying.

"I need to know if you meant what you said Eragon." Murtagh said in a soft tone.

"Of course I did." Eragon murmured as he bit his lip. "I don't go around spreading lies wherever I go."

Murtagh didn't know how to react. He had never had those words spoken to him, not when he could see that the speaker truly meant them. He felt his eyes soften.

"Are you… scared of me Rider?" The hazel eyed teen asked, startling the younger teen successfully.

"I… no."

Murtagh's eyes were aflame with emotions. Eragon's own chocolate orbs were wide in shock.

"… Murtagh?" He nearly whispered.

Murtagh, putting his pride aside, leant down and allowed a gentle smile to enter his lips. Feeling more uncomfortable by the minute, he decided not to stall any longer. Murtagh closed the final gap and kissed Eragon's soft lips.

For a split second, Murtagh felt uncharacteristically scared Eragon would push him away. His fears melted away when Eragon shyly began to respond. Two hands shakily circled his neck. Murtagh, feeling the pains in his back starting already, put his right knee on the bed and leant down to get more comfortable. His hands braced him on either side of the brunet. Eragon, who stopped kissing back for a moment, let his back hit the mattress. Murtagh followed until he was leaning over Eragon. The brunet then leant up and started their second kiss. Murtagh quickly took control and the kiss turned passionate.

Eragon's hands were buried in Murtagh's dark locks, as the other lowered himself to his elbows and started to caress the younger teen's cheeks. And so the next fifteen minutes flew by.

They broke apart for a much needed break. Eragon buried his head in Murtagh's shoulder, his breath tickling the other's neck softly. Murtagh smiled gently.

"When does your mother come home?" He asked cautiously.

Eragon leant back and sighed.

"Not until Monday afternoon. She's on a convention, thankfully."

"Hey, are you saying I couldn't have handled her?" Murtagh teased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Eragon confirmed with a small smirk.

"Why, you little…"

Eragon's laughs could be heard bouncing off the walls inside the room, almost escaping outside for the neighbours to hear. After a while Eragon managed to finally push Murtagh away. The older teen wouldn't stop chuckling however.

"I was serious you know. If you think Arya is bad, then you're in for a shock." The brunet breathed.

Murtagh just let out a bored sound. Eragon rewarded him with a slap in the back of his head.

"Watch the hair." Murtagh said with a wide smirk.

Eragon just rolled his eyes. He didn't remove his hand however.

"Murtagh…"

The hazel eyed teen turned to face the other more properly. Eragon bit his lip.

"What does this all mean?" He asked timidly.

Murtagh planted a swift kiss on Eragon's lips before he answered.

"That I love you too, kid."

Eragon smiled widely and promptly and uncharacteristically jumped Murtagh happily. It was said that Murtagh's scream of "WATCH THE FLOOR!" and shout of pain could be heard all over the neighbourhood. Along with Eragon's amused laughter of course.

**--TWISTED--**

It was only when the weekend ended and Monday once again shone upon the city of Carvahall that the couple announced their status to their friends. Arya had sniggered and promptly asked Roran to hand over her money. Said blond had only glared and promised to talk to Murtagh later. Nasuada had winked and merely skipped to her next class. Thorn had given them his approval and then slunk off to do whatever he did before class. Saphira and Katrina had gushed, whereas only Saphira had dared to ask Eragon how far they had gotten over the weekend. In answer Eragon had blushed and glared when Murtagh had just leered.

The only thing that saddened Murtagh was the fact that he had no classes with Eragon. He only saw him during lunch and the occasional study hour. Which, of course, were spent making out, much to whoever passed by's horror. Murtagh would proudly state to his friends at the end of the day how many people they had managed to scare to which Eragon would hit him in the back of the head and glare.

As December started and the Christmas holiday approached, the couple had been together for three weeks. A mutual agreement they had come to was that they would wait as long as possible to tell their parents. Neither wanted to see the reaction of their respective parent just yet.

When the holiday did begin, something was to happen that would change their lives.

It was their last school day, and the gang had been to the annual end-of-the-year gathering at the College. They didn't feel like parting quite yet, apart from Roran who had to get back and help his father Garrow. Katrina had tagged along, only stopping to tell the girls that she would see them later. That left the rest to wait for their rides, or to wait until they bothered to leave.

"So… tell me, how did the talk with Roran go?" Arya asked suspiciously innocently. "You never did tell us."

Murtagh sighed. He had been waiting for that question. Eragon blushed and buried his head deeper into Murtagh's shoulder. They were all sitting outside watching the snow fall.

"Something like this…" Murtagh said and cleared his throat. "_I don't like this, but I won't oppose to your relationship. If you hurt him though, I will kill you._"

Thorn chuckled as the girls nearly roared with laughter.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see it." Nasuada commented with a wink.

"What did you answer?" Arya asked keenly.

Murtagh suddenly found his cheeks flushing rather forcefully. He glared at Thorn who had dared to grin. Saphira leant forward and poked Eragon, who had finally looked up with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

"I told him that… that I was glad he wasn't opposing it, because I would have killed him if he had hurt Eragon by saying no. And if I ever did hurt Eragon, he would have my permission to kill me any way he wished to."

Eragon bit his lip and blushed again. Murtagh sent him a soft smile before turning back to their friends.

"AWWW!" Saphira gushed loudly. "You guys are just too cute!!"

"Actually, I think the killing Roran mentioned involved getting something cut off and force-fed." Thorn commented nonchalantly.

"Yes, he is actually a girl inside. Roran that is." Murtagh said then.

Saphira and Arya roared with laughter. Nasuada raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Not only girls come with that threat Murtagh. Unless you have something to confess to us…" The dark skinned girl said with an innocent voice.

Thorn suddenly had to hold himself from doubling over in laughter. Eragon sniggered quietly until Murtagh glared him into silence. The girls were beyond saving. They were rolling on the snow-covered ground, holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

Just then a car honked and alerted them or its presence. A woman with long brown hair stepped out and waved.

"Eragon!"

"It's mom." Eragon muttered horrified.

Suddenly, Murtagh was very glad that Eragon had scooted away when he had started to snigger. They merely sat side by side now.

Selena closed the door behind her and walked up to the teenagers. She said politely hello to Saphira and Arya whom she already knew and exchanged names with those she didn't.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to know who have been calling my son at the crazed hours." Selena commented when Nasuada presented herself.

"That I can Ms Rider, but I'm afraid it's up to Eragon to answer that question. But there was always a good reason, I can assure you." Nasuada said sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't mind dear." The woman laughed. "And please call me Selena."

They chatted for a small while until Saphira gave Eragon a hug and disappeared into Thorn's car. The two other girls waved and started to walk away, saying goodbye heartily to Selena as they did so. It was only Murtagh and Eragon left then.

Murtagh felt Eragon gulp. Selena then came and looked him over, a small glimmer in her eyes.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" She asked teasingly in Eragon's direction.

"My name is Murtagh, Ms Rider." The hazel eyed teen answered.

Selena's smile suddenly disappeared. A hand came up to cover her mouth as she continued to study him. Murtagh couldn't help but to feel that he had met her before.

"Murtagh…?"

"MURTAGH!" A powerful man's voice yelled, cutting Selena off successfully.

Murtagh swore. Walking towards them was his father Morzan Teytor, in all his glory. Morzan's dark brown hair was void of any snowflakes, something Murtagh always wondered he was able to do. Especially with the snow that kept on falling that evening. Morzan's brown eyes were alight with fury as he came closer. Murtagh stood up and prepared for the worst.

"Yes father?"

"I expected you home an hour ago." Morzan spat as he came to stand beside Selena.

He didn't seem to have noticed the woman just yet. Selena however looked terribly affected by Morzan's presence.

"I'm -" Murtagh began his usual apology, but never got that far.

"How you dare speak to him that way!" Selena said hatefully.

Murtagh felt Eragon grab onto his hand, the hand he had let fall behind his back. Murtagh squeezed back in a try to give the brunet some much needed comfort. If only he knew what was going on. Flickers of pictures kept moving pass his eyes, voices rang in his ears of conversations spoken long ago. But he forced himself to listen to the present. Murtagh needed to know what was going on.

"I can speak to the brat however I like." Morzan was saying back angrily.

Selena glared heatedly at the man.

"You always were a beast, Teytor." She spat.

"Don't forget that you married this beast, Rider." Morzan said mockingly.

Eragon's grip tightened suddenly. Murtagh felt his eyes widen. _Married…?_

The two adults seemed to have forgotten the two teens. They were facing each other, spitting insult after insult to each other. And Eragon continued to shake. Murtagh wished he could have gathered the brunet into his arms, but he didn't dare to move. _Married?? His father and Selena had been married?!_

"I only thank God for the babies we had. For apart from that marrying you were the biggest mistake I ever made." The brunette said darkly.

Morzan glared at the woman before him. Suddenly, his gaze shifted and Murtagh just knew he had spotted Eragon. Eragon, whom he had been trying to shield with his body. Murtagh just stared his father down until Morzan gaze once again was on Selena.

"And that quivering mess is your precious _Eragon_ I gather?" He said and laughed cruelly.

"At least you remember his name." Selena said with her fists clenched. "And my son is no quivering mess. Unlike someone I knew in High School."

"Shut UP woman!" Morzan roared and lifted his arm.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!!" Eragon yelled and jumped forward.

Morzan lowered his arm. He studied Eragon with a mildly interested look in his eyes. Then he turned back and was just as indifferent.

"He has inherited much from you I see. No wonder he's a weakling."

Murtagh jumped forward and grabbed onto Eragon. The brunet fought in his arms, but Murtagh refused to let go. Something painful was clicking inside his mind and his heart. He clenched his eyes shut. How he hoped what his mind was coming to wasn't true!

"Don't speak ill of my son Morzan." Selena spat, her eyes aflame with more hatred than Murtagh had ever seen in someone before. "Just because he never showed any of the signs you longed for doesn't mean he's a failure. Far from it. Eragon's perfect. I only mourn for that I never had the chance to raise Murtagh as well."

And just like that Murtagh's world shattered. Eragon went limp in his arms. His arms began to shake. His hazel eyes refused to look up from the ground. Everything was hurting, especially everywhere he was in contact with Eragon. Murtagh let go.

Eragon was instantly jumping several feet away from him. The two teens locked eyes. Eragon's eyes were already filling up with tears. He started to shake his head in futile denial. It was true. It was fucking true!

_We're __**brothers**_

"I raised that boy right." Morzan was saying now. "He's more man than your boy will ever be."

"I fear to think of what you may have let him suffer under your roof." Selena answered distastefully. "What did you do Teytor? Beat him? Starve him? Keep him as a slave?!"

Murtagh winced. He wished to speak, but could not. He wanted to say that he had been forced to all of that, been beaten once or twice, not starved but he had been made into a modern slave. Morzan wasn't abusing him, but he received no love. It was a miracle he wasn't more screwed up!

"You know nothing woman." Morzan said darkly. "What I do to the boy is my business. I got custody of Murtagh, if you can stoop so low as to remember the court day. You kept _Eragon_ and I got Murtagh."

Murtagh shook. Everything was going around in his head. He felt sick. He could only imagine how Eragon was feeling. He didn't dare to look. He, Murtagh, had fallen in love with his own brother! He had kissed his little brother!! He was disgusting, and sick was only the beginning of the feelings that were washing over him.

"Stop badmouthing my children!!" Selena shrieked. "I look forward to the day Murtagh moves away from your hold. I only wish him good. And that is not with you."

Eragon was finally moving now. Murtagh looked over at him and saw a river of tears flowing down his face. Eragon sobbed and flung himself in the direction of Selena's car and got inside.

"Like a said, a little coward." Morzan said and laughed.

Murtagh looked up at the sound of skin against skin. Selena spat at the ground before Morzan and pulled the glove back on her hand.

"Don't ever talk bad about Eragon, do you hear me!!" She said heatedly. "And if I catch you hurting either of my children, I will kill you."

Then she stormed back to the car and drove out of their sight. Murtagh looked up at his father, feeling bile rise in his throat. A large hand-print stood proudly on Morzan's cheek. Murtagh couldn't help but to feel glad at the sight before the reality crashed back down.

"Come on boy." Morzan growled. "We're going home. Now!"

Murtagh tugged along obediently. He didn't know what else to do. The thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't believe it… Eragon was his brother!

**--TWISTED--**

Murtagh was only glad it was Christmas, and they didn't have school for another three weeks. He couldn't have dealt with seeing Eragon again so soon after what they had learnt. Morzan was even more hateful towards Murtagh since the encounter with Selena, and the teen made sure to stay out of his father's way. He didn't like the thought of getting beaten further.

He had refused to see his friends as well. They didn't dare to come over now that Morzan was at home during the day. While Murtagh spent much time out of the house, he made sure to never walk into his friends, or more importantly, Eragon.

He had done a lot of thinking. And every time he came up with the same. He was in love with his brother, and there was no way he could stop the feelings. Murtagh had been furious with himself they first time he had come to that conclusion. He had actually yelled and ripped at his hair. He had gotten a cold that day, seeing as he had been outside. It was gone as soon as it had come though. That was the only thing Murtagh was glad for.

"Murtagh, damnit!"

Murtagh was shaken out of his thoughts and almost slipped on the icy sidewalk. Thorn caught up with him, an angry Arya in his heels.

"We've been calling for your name for the past ten minutes!" Arya huffed.

"Sorry." Murtagh breathed and turned his gaze to the sky.

"… Murtagh?" Thorn asked worryingly.

"Where's Nas?" Murtagh said instead.

"At home. She's a bit sick." Arya answered. "Tag, don't avoid us."

"You know then?" Murtagh half spat. "Know what a **beast** I actually am?!"

"Murtagh!" Thorn growled. "We don't know _shit_! Eragon's reduced to a mess and no one has heard from you in over a week."

"He didn't tell you?" Murtagh asked and finally met his friends' eyes.

"Tell us what!" Arya said in annoyance.

"We're actually brothers, Eragon and I. Bloody terrific isn't it?" The hazel eyed teen asked almost hysterically.

Thorn and Arya were shocked into silence. Murtagh sighed and turned to walk away. Thorn's strong hand kept him back.

"What?" Arya asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, my father and Selena nicely told us in a well-placed argument right in front of us. I can't imagine why Eragon's upset though!" Murtagh laughed harshly. "I personally find it wonderful that I've been snogging my own _flesh and blood_."

Arya looked ready to slap him. And, for a second, Murtagh wished that she had.

"Don't be so morbid Murtagh." The black haired girl said with a frown. "We can work through this."

"Work through what?" Murtagh asked tiredly.

"Your relationship-"

"There's no relationship left to work with." The dark haired male said darkly. "Eragon is more likely wishing he had never met me."

"Bullshit." Thorn swore. "He's alone right now, wishing he had someone to talk to."

"And how do you know? Banged it out of Saphira?"

Murtagh cursed when Thorn hit him squarely in the jaw, making him fall to the ground. Murtagh spat blood into the snow and got himself to his feet.

"Stop being such a fucking moron." The redhead demanded icily. "We know what you're thinking, but that doesn't give you the right to be a bastard."

Murtagh just growled.

"You can be mad at us all you want Tag, but we're here for you when you want to talk." Arya said then, a sober look taking over her face.

Murtagh let out a long breath. He gradually felt his anger leaving him. Thorn nodded and beckoned Arya to follow him. The green eyed girl sent Murtagh one last look, a helpless one at that, and let Thorn escort her away.

"Why?" Murtagh called after them.

Arya turned around and bit her lip.

"Why what?" She called back.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you're our friend, no matter how much of a beast you find yourself." The redhead answered.

"And you aren't a beast Tag." Arya added. "One day you'll be able to see that too."

And with that they walked away, leaving a confused Murtagh in their wake. Murtagh sighed and vowed to himself that he'd talk to his friends later. At that moment he needed some time alone.

_**-En**__**d Part Six-

* * *

**_

**A/N** I've gone and done it this time haven't I? Eh... :sweatdrop: As I can't really say anything else, I will have to defend myself by saying that Murtagh and Eragon being brothers was an important part of the plot. And an important sorce for more angst. Yes, that's right, there's more angst to come. ;D

Now, I know you all want to maim and kill me, or threaten me really... but please spare the author! If I am not spared, there won't be another chapter for you to bitch over next week. :nod: And, since I'm being nice and posting this one day early, I might just post that one-short of mine that I have lying around. I just need an excuse. Lol.

I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. Really, I'd love to have them in a relationship bliss for a little longer, but they wouldn't let me. :sheepish: And, by the way, no yelling at me for not warning you about the incest. See the first chapter and the summary for that! So, please, no bad comments about that. Thank you.

To everyone else, pretty please review! Who knows, mayhap I'll even post early next week too. :wink:


	7. The Bitter Truth

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

I don't own the song being used as a ring-tone in this chapter either. It's called _The Coldest Heart_ and is by The Classic Crime

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! A thank you to all you who've added this fic to their favs or alerts. And, last but not least, a special and warm thanks to Mercury. This fic wouldn't have turned out the same way without you.

* * *

**Part Seven; The Bitter Truth**

Eragon had refused to come out of his room on any occasion since he had learnt the horrifying truth. His mind was working on overtime, but he couldn't process any of it. So he lied there, hour after hour, letting music float inside his ears and let the day pass by. Selena had tried to talk to him, but the mere sight of her youngest son so broken had made her turn around in the doorway. She had instead called Eragon's friends. There had been little they could do, but at least it was some.

Eragon had come down for Christmas Morning and Day, but Selena, Roran, Katrina and Garrow had all seen the pain on his face. Eragon had only asked to be excused before he had run back to his room. Selena could remember the only conversation she had had with him during that holiday, and all he had asked then was if he was truly related to Murtagh and why she hadn't told him earlier. It pained her to see her son so devastated, and vowed to get to the bottom of it when he was ready to talk. But that was not due for a long time.

So Eragon spent his time listening to his music, which not once was cheery or the slightest of optimistic, and listening to his friends talk. He listened because he didn't want to be overly rude, and because he didn't feel like talking. No, Eragon knew that if he talked something terrible might come out of his mouth. And he didn't want that to happen.

Eragon found himself listening to Saphira talk away a few days before New Years. Thorn and Nasuada had come with her, surprisingly. Granted, Thorn didn't say much and Nasuada was more of a comforting presence, but that they came had shocked Eragon the moment they had entered. And now he sat listening to Nasuada and Saphira taking turns on truly to make him talk.

"We got more out of the other guy." The redhead suddenly commented.

The girls stopped talking and turned around. Thorn shrugged from where he stood leant up against the closest wall.

"It's true."

Saphira let out a hysteric giggle.

"What did he say?" Eragon rasped.

Somehow, he needed to know.

Saphira sent him a shocked glance. Eragon merely met her blue orbs with his dulled pair. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.

"He called himself a monster." Thorn said darkly. "Believed that you wished you had never met him."

"No." Eragon whispered.

"That's what we told him." Thorn said in response. "Wouldn't believe us though."

"Fool." Nasuada snorted. "Wish I had been there to knock some sense into him."

"I did that for you." The redhead laughed bitterly.

Eragon looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I hit him." Thorn confirmed. "At that time he deserved it."

The brunet sighed and looked back into his lap. He continued to bite his lip. He could still remember the last kiss he had shared with Murtagh. It lingered like a bitter memory in the back of his mind. A taste of something he would never get again.

"Oh, Eragon." Saphira said mournfully, hugging her best friend gently.

Eragon let himself be held, but couldn't find it in him to respond. He still couldn't believe it. Murtagh and him, _related_?! Fate was too cruel for Her own good sometimes.

"You don't think you're a monster, do you Eragon?" Saphira whispered.

Eragon just shook his head.

"Really, they aren't! They weren't raised as siblings. How the bloody hell could they have known?!" Nasuada ranted.

"Are you sure though, that what you are feeling is love, not that of the platonic kind? Not the one for a family member?"

Eragon looked up with hurt in his eyes at Thorn's question. He squared his jaw for what he was about to utter.

"My brother's name is Roran. I grew up with him next door. I know what platonic love is. This one isn't." He responded helplessly. "It **isn't**."

Thorn nodded in satisfaction.

"You can't blame them for feeling so helpless and disoriented. It's not everyday that…" Nasuada stood and sighed. "That something like this happens."

"Does Selena know?" Saphira asked quietly.

Eragon shivered. He weakly shook his head. He could barely manage to make sense of what had happened, let alone tell his mother! How could he even begin to tell her that he had kissed, actually been in a relationship with, her oldest son?! Eragon let out a hitched sob.

Nasuada ran a gentle hand through his hair. Eragon flinched when her fingers had to comb through a knot. He hadn't bothered to keep his appearances up. He would shower and change, but Eragon didn't care how much of a mess his hair looked. He had more important things to think about.

"How about Roran and Katrina?" Nasuada asked.

Again Eragon shook his head. He could understand telling Katrina, but Roran was like telling his mother. He just couldn't bear to imagine the look in their eyes.

"You will have to eventually." Saphira told him gently.

"I will." Eragon murmured. "With time."

Thorn nodded encouragingly.

"I just wish things like this wouldn't happen to you Eragon." Saphira said in a whisper.

"I wish so too." Eragon whispered back.

Oh, how he wished so.

**--TWISTED--**

Telling Roran and Katrina played out just how he had imagined in his mind. Eragon had finally gotten up and decided to leave his room. So, one day Selena was out shopping, he had cornered the duo and had sprung the news. And Eragon was very glad he had decided to tell them together. Because if he hadn't, he had a sneaking feeling that Roran would have stormed out to beat Murtagh to pieces.

Eragon stared at his pseudo-siblings as Katrina successfully managed to get Roran back into his seat. There the blond continued to curse under his breath. Neither had said a word since Eragon had fallen silent.

"Lady Luck works in the most mysterious ways." Katrina spoke softly. "Can't say I saw this one coming."

Roran just continued to fume in silence.

"But, you are like a brother to me, to us. We will support you and stay by your side through this." The red haired girl said with a small smile. "Right Roran?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Roran growled. "That bastard."

"Roran!" Katrina said disapprovingly.

"I am going to kill him!" Roran exclaimed. "He hurt Eragon, he's going **down**."

"_YOU'RE_ HURTING HIM RIGHT NOW!!" Katrina practically shrieked.

Eragon removed his palms from his ears when Katrina was no longer yelling. Roran blinked mutely, obviously startled by his girlfriend's yell.

"Better." Katrina huffed.

"It's okay you guys." Eragon said in hope to quieten them. "The worst shock is over."

"Oh." The redhead said with a nod. "So, have you talked to him yet?"

Eragon just knew an uncomfortable look had entered his face. He shook his head.

"You really should."

"I can't think about him without thinking… remembering… that." Eragon said in a small voice.

"Nonetheless, you are both confused; you need to talk this through." Katrina pushed on. "Not today, but someday soon."

"But continuing that relationship is the one thing I won't allow you to do." Roran spoke up again. "It's against the law, and just plain wrong."

"Roran." Katrina said with a frown.

"He's right." Eragon murmured. "This is the one thing that a relationship can't recover from."

"Oh please." Katrina huffed, her grey eyes narrowing. "Do you see Murtagh as your brother?"

Eragon winced at the name. He let himself think over the question though. Did he?

"No."

"Then you have your answer!" Katrina exclaimed softly.

The two males watched her stand up and fold her arms over her chest.

"The two of them weren't raised together, so they cannot begin to even consider the thought of seeing the other as their brother. For once I have to say that DNA has to step aside." The female said. "Call me foolishly open-minded, but this is where the law can go and… and screw itself. Conscious incest is different. This isn't!"

"After that night it is." Eragon told her tiredly.

"So?" Katrina sighed. "I'm not the only one being supportive here. They'd have to lock us all up for showing support and staying by your sides."

Eragon allowed himself to smile.

"Kathy, it's still wrong." Roran commented with a frown.

"I don't care!" The grey eyed girl exclaimed. "And, this time Roran, neither should you. Eragon's and Murtagh's happiness is all that matter."

Eragon laughed brokenly.

"There will never be a Tag and I again though. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Katrina said with a wink. "I'll just gather an emergency meeting so that we on the sidelines can talk it over. Then we'll see where you stand afterwards."

"Call me stupid, but I didn't get that." The brunet piped up.

Katrina sighed with a smile.

"You will later. And shush Roran."

The blond closed his mouth with a low growl.

"Don't give me that look Roran." Katrina told him warningly. "You who always preach about killing those who hurt Eragon should be with us on this. Murtagh made him happy, and you know that."

Roran sighed and mutely admitted defeat.

"I still think it's a bad idea." He murmured.

"They'll just have to flee the country or change their names." Katrina said with a laugh. "Case solved."

Eragon felt his eyes widen.

"Aren't you thinking a bit too far ahead? We don't even know -" He started to say but was cut off.

"Don't worry over this Eragon. We have it covered." Katrina said with a wink.

Eragon mutely waved them off as Katrina dragged her boyfriend out of the house. The brunet shuddered, and couldn't help but to dread the day she became an official member of the family.

**--****TWISTED--**

Despite all his friends showing support, Eragon's feelings were still in turmoil. He was gradually beginning to accept the fact that he had actually fallen for his brother, and that he had been somewhat intimate with him. The memories no longer made him shudder.

It was New Years Eve and he had still not talked to Murtagh. It was over a week left of the holiday, and he kept telling himself he had plenty of time. Though, if he kept on stalling, he knew he would never be able to talk to Murtagh at all. Eragon simply didn't know what to say, and dreaded the awkwardness the talk would bring. No, for him it was better if they waited.

Eragon buried his gloved hands deeper into his warm black jacket. His boots kept making soft sounds as he walked down the sidewalk. It wasn't very cold that day, but a cold inside of him made it seem chillier. Eragon shivered and buried his chin deeper into his dark blue scarf. Little clouds of exhaled air floated before him. Tired brown eyes watched them float and dissolve.

"Eragon!" A soft voice carried itself over to him with the wind.

Eragon turned around and watched the figure run towards him. Saphira waved a blue gloved hand as her long darker coat fluttered around her. She had forgotten or not bothered to tie it together. Her furred boots made deeper impressions in the snow than Eragon's as she skidded to a halt beside him. Her cheeks were flustered from the cold and her running. She smiled and adjusted the high neck of her thick sweater.

"We've been looking all over for you." She said and lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking." Eragon answered.

"At least we're getting a response out of you." Saphira muttered under her breath.

Eragon frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but the blonde beat him there.

"Why don't we head back? Selena's been worried sick about you."

Eragon's frown deepened. He nodded and dug out his cellular while they walked. The colour drained from his face.

"Ops." He muttered. "4 unread messages, 7 missed calls."

Saphira giggled.

"You weren't even aware of it? And here we thought you were avoiding us." She told him.

Eragon blushed. He pocketed the phone again and bit his lip as they walked on.

"What's going on Saph?" Eragon asked after a while. "You usually don't come running after me."

"Oh, nothing really." The blue eyed girl said hesitantly.

"You've had that meeting haven't you?"

Saphira coughed into her palm.

"What makes you think that?" She said softly.

"You suck at lying, that's how I _know_ that something's up." Eragon told her with a quiet snort.

Saphira shot him an annoyed glance, but it soon melted into laughter.

"Fine, we have." The blonde responded. "But we all want you to stop walking off or avoiding us. That's what this is really about. We get enough cold shoulders from Murtagh."

"We?" Eragon couldn't help himself of asking.

"Yes, we've been taking turns to try and talk to him. Zip success."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Eragon muttered.

Saphira leant onto his shoulder as they walked around a corner.

"Are you okay though? We don't have to talk about this." She whispered.

"I'm fine Saph. I have to talk about it sometime."

Saphira opened her mouth to comment when a tune startled them both. It was familiar, more to Eragon than his friend, and it made him frown.

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That'__s been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?_

'_Cause I can't do it alone  
_

It was the ring of a cell-phone. Saphira scanned the surroundings and turned Eragon in the direction she found the source a second later. Eragon mentally prepared himself and looked up. Saphira squeezed his hand.

A figure stood a couple of feet away from them, at the other end of a children's playground. In his hand was a cellular which he just kept staring at. Finally, the ringing stopped and the phone was put away.

"Murtagh." Eragon breathed.

It must have been louder than he had been aware of himself, because Murtagh looked up sharply and stared at them. His face was cold and was void of emotions. Eragon felt that they had almost gone back in time. The darker brunet didn't acknowledge them, merely stood there staring. Saphira's grasp tightened. Murtagh sighed and turned away from them, walking down another path.

"Oh." Saphira breathed.

Eragon grinned bitterly.

"And that Saphira is why I don't believe he wants to see me again."

Saphira stayed silent, but her hand never left his. And the little comfort that gave him Eragon was very grateful for.

**--****TWISTED--**

When Selena found out of her sons short relationship, it was by accident. Eragon didn't know whether to curse or thank Arya when she so carelessly got them onto that topic that afternoon.

They had all been gathered in Eragon's bedroom, as it was actually one of the biggest rooms in the house. Eragon had given up his bed and had given a glare to those who begged him to just stay put. Saphira now sat between Thorn and Arya, with Nasuada seated at their feet. Eragon sat comfortably in his chair while Katrina and Roran had found two cushions to sit on. Eragon wasn't even sure how Arya had approached or even come to that subject, but she had.

"Are you two ever going to talk?!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Because school was awkward enough when Murtagh would announce how many teachers he had given a heart attack by snogging you."

Nasuada laid her head in her hands, making sure to dig her elbows into Arya's leg first.

"I don't know Arya. Why don't you let me call him and ask if he's gotten over the shock yet?" Eragon said darkly.

The green eyed girl sighed tiredly.

"I just want the two of you to get along again."

"We know!" Saphira piped up. "And agree. Just not as loudly."

"Mom doesn't know yet, you know." Eragon told Arya with a glare.

The girl had the grace to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten." Arya said apologetically.

Thorn snorted. Arya just sent him a glare.

"Yes, such things are easily forgotten. Like your keys, or where you left your jacket." He drawled.

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't someone be with Murtagh?" Roran commented, a hand massaging the side of his head.

"Not now. The bastard that someone is unfortunate to call father is home. And if I judged Tag's mood correctly, there's an argument in the happening right about…" Nasuada checked her leather-bound watch absently. "Oh, now."

Roran winced, the other hand coming up to massage the other temple.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked softly.

"No. And I doubt I will be until this whole mess is sorted out." Roran grumbled.

"I'm sorry cousin." Eragon said quietly.

"It's okay. Not your fault." The blond told him, a soft smile on his face. "But I would kill to get this headache chased away."

"Advil." Arya suggested.

"Doesn't work." Katrina told her.

Thorn winced.

"And that's the reason the people of the Rider family don't drink." Roran said with a low groan.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you home."

The home being the flat that Katrina and Roran shared. The rest of the group waved Katrina and Roran off, the first supporting her boyfriend slightly out of the door. Thorn once again winced.

"Did he drink last night?" Nasuada whispered.

"One would think that Eragon would be doing that. Or Murtagh." Arya said with a snort.

Eragon just shrugged absently.

"And now you seem very anti-social. Join us." Saphira mock-commanded her friend.

Eragon sighed and stood. Thorn scooted off the bed and let Eragon take his place. The brunet smiled his thanks.

"Hmm, a half-hour until I'll call him." Nasuada commented quietly into the silent room.

The others sent her question-filled glances.

"Well, you know how their arguments go." Nasuada said to Thorn.

The redhead nodded.

"It's not pretty." The dark skinned girl told the three clueless ones.

"Tell me about it." Eragon whispered to himself.

Saphira leant over and hugged him tightly.

"Now, if I didn't know better, I would have been jealous." Thorn commented.

Saphira giggled loudly. Somehow, that cleared up the tense atmosphere that had settled inside the room. Eragon and Saphira broke apart and rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm being pushy now, but I don't like that we don't know what to do." Arya said lowly. "Murtagh's being stubborn, Eragon won't take the first step, and we're just sitting her scratching our heads!"

"There's only so much one can do in such situations." Nasuada told her friend with finality.

"I know that, but I still don't like it."

"Then what would you have me do?!" Eragon exclaimed. "Go up to him and ask if he's ready to get over the whole incest-shock and start over?!?"

A startled gasp was heard from the doorway. The five teens turned around. Selena stood with a hand over her mouth, her eyes radiating of disbelief.

"… Eragon?" She breathed.

Arya shook her head and actually slapped herself. Nasuada stopped her from doing more.

"Come on Thorn. This can only get more awkward if we stay." The brown eyed girl said and walked slowly by the still startled Selena.

Thorn sighed and followed. Saphira grasped onto Eragon's side, Arya standing up to somehow defend her friend if needed be.

"What is this?" Selena asked. "I don't underst… _incest_?"

"Mom." Eragon whispered brokenly. "We didn't know. It was long before you argued with… Morzan… in front of us. We never knew."

"My babies…" Selena said shakily.

"You never even told me I had a brother!" Eragon nearly shouted as he sprang to his feet. "How should I have known!? You have never even told me my father's name."

"I…" Selena shuddered. "I can't… you and Murtagh?"

"Murtagh and I, yeah." Eragon said brokenly. "We were… a couple."

Selena sobbed. She was leaning heavily onto the doorway, one hand clasped around herself while the other was firmly in front of her mouth. Tears were gathering in her light brown eyes. In her hazel coloured eyes, Eragon noticed. He had never really noticed that before.

"Oh, oh my…" Selena hiccupped. "Did you…?"

"No mom." Eragon said with a shuddering breath. "We never had sex."

The brown haired woman slumped even heavier against the wall. The hand was now over her eyes.

"I can't believe…" Her voice caught and crumbled. "I… I need some time alone."

Selena stood and lowered her hand. Her eyes connected with her youngest son. Eragon swallowed heavily. His own eyes were filling with tears too.

"I will be at Garrow's for a while. I'll be back before tonight." She said shakily. "Oh, Eragon…"

Eragon just watched as his mother walked out of the doorway and stayed silent until the outer door shut behind her. As soon as the click sounded Arya and Saphira were hugging him tightly, whispering words of comfort into his ears. Eragon just silently let the first tear fall.

The three friends stood in a three-way hug for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only minutes later that one of them broke free.

Eragon stepped away and sighed. He brushed a hand over his eyes, finding it much wetter than he had liked.

"I'm so sorry Eragon. I shouldn't have pushed on." The green eyed girl said mournfully. "I know you weren't ready to tell her yet."

"It's fine Arya." Eragon answered. "I never would have been anyway."

"You don't know that." Saphira piped up.

The brunet just shook his head and let his gaze fall to the floor.

"It will be okay 'Agon." Arya said softly.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Eragon would have liked to snap, but his voice only sounded tired and broken.

"It will. Because Selena loves you, and she won't abandon you because of something like this." The black haired girl murmured.

Eragon just sent her a tired stare.

"Do you want us to leave?" Saphira asked quietly.

"No." The brown eyed teen admitted. "I don't know what I'll do if I'm alone right now."

"Then we'll stay, for as long as you want us around." Saphira stated with a sad smile.

It ended up with them just sitting on his bed in silence. Arya kept fiddling with her cell, while Saphira refused to let go of Eragon's hand. Suddenly, Eragon wished it was a paler and stronger hand that was holding it. But he shook that thought away.

Two hours later the front door was opened. Some time ago Arya had stood and turned on the radio, letting low music float inside the room. They all listened carefully as someone slowly walked on below them, up the stairs and finally knocked on the door. Eragon was silent, but the door creaked open a hint even without an answer.

Selena peeked inside, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks flushed from tears and the cold. She smiled sadly.

"Can I talk to you alone sweetie?"

Saphira squeezed his hand and let go. Eragon stood and followed Selena downstairs. The brunette led her son into the living room, where she left the door ajar. She beckoned him to sit down. Eragon did so slowly.

"It came as a shock to me, I can't deny that Eragon." She started to say. "But I can see that it was partly my fault for not having informed you that you actually had a brother. You could never have known."

Selena sighed and fell into the armchair opposite the couch. Eragon leant back into his seat, his back crouched just the slightest. He gulped but continued to listen.

"I denied that part of my life, wanting to forget the terrible mistake I made by marrying your father. The only thing I got out of it was you and Murtagh, and I lost one of you by divorcing Morzan. I don't regret anything other than not fighting more for your brother."

Eragon winced at the word _brother_. He was still uncomfortable with hearing it used in a sentence with him and Murtagh in it.

"I'm sorry Eragon. I regret not telling you." Selena spoke softly. "Maybe I could have prevented this somehow."

Eragon felt like laughing. He doubted that, somehow. Deep inside of him, something made him seriously doubt that.

"But there is no use mulling over the what-if's and choices of the past." Selena said with a soft sigh. "It wouldn't have changed what I am about to tell you."

The brunet felt a tear stubbornly try to escape his eye. He refused to let it fall. This was not the moment to be weak.

"I love you Eragon, and I love Murtagh. And there's nothing else I want in this world than to see you both happy." The woman paused for a moment. "Even if happiness means letting you two be together."

Eragon looked up sharply. His hands clenched in his lap. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Surely he was mistaken? Selena couldn't be giving them her blessing… could she?

"I know that some may see me as a bad mother for letting this happen, and for not stopping it, but they aren't me." Selena said with a sad laugh. "If you two are sure, and know that your love is true, then I won't stand in your way. I will however need time to get used to it."

Selena let out a soft sob. Eragon let the tear fall and jumped up and into his mother's waiting arms. He let himself cry as Selena whispered nothing's into his ear and rubbed his back gently.

"Why mom? Don't you hate me?" Eragon whispered brokenly.

"No." Selena whispered back. "I could never hate you. You are my child, my baby. That is why I cannot hate Murtagh either."

"But… why, how can you let us stay together?"

"Because I want you to be happy. Morzan and I made sure you never met or formed a sibling-bond over the years. Murtagh can probably barely remember a brother from his past." Selena told him. "You were just barely one year old when your father and I got a divorce. Murtagh had just turned three. The chances of him remembering are slim. It was the best time."

"Why did you leave him?" Eragon asked.

"Morzan was, is, a beast. I regret so that I couldn't save Murtagh from him." Selena said sadly. "He deserve so much better."

The two fell silent and just continued to hold each other. Eragon sniffed and finally dared to ask something he had wanted to ask for a long time.

"Was it after Murtagh got the scar from father that you left him?" He murmured.

"Oh yes." Selena confirmed. "I hate myself for leaving Murtagh when I had seen what Morzan could do to him. But you were so young. You wouldn't have survived in Morzan's hands. Garrow helped me come to my decision. Without your uncle I don't know what I would have done."

Eragon nodded softly and got up and away from her hold. Selena bushed away his dry tears gently.

"How is he?" She asked then. "Has Morzan left his mark too deeply on him?"

"The mark is deep. But with time I know it can be smoothed over." Eragon said, his voice starting to loose its hoarseness from crying. "Murtagh is a great guy. He just needs to get away from father and forget the influence he got from him."

Selena smiled sadly.

"Listen to you. Already calling Morzan your father." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I never gave you a father-figure to at least have in the back of your mind."

"It's okay mom. I had uncle Garrow for that." The brunet said with a crocked half-smile.

Selena laughed softly. They got to their feet and hugged one last time.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" The brunette whispered.

"Thank you." Eragon whispered back.

Selena ruffled his hair fondly. The mood was broken when Arya ran inside, a shaken Nasuada and Saphira behind her.

"We have a problem." The green eyed girl said.

Selena straightened herself out.

"What is it dear?"

Nasuada stepped forward. Her hair was flecked with snowflakes. She panted softly and glowed from the cold she had obviously just stepped out of.

"Murtagh and Morzan had a serious argument this time." She told them seriously. "Murtagh ran away."

_**-En**__**d Part Seven-

* * *

**_

**A/N **I am so sorry! You actually have no idea how sorry I am! I must be getting the reputation as the cliffie-authoress soon. XD

Anyhow... this was a difficult chapter for me to write. This is the first time I've officially written Selena's reaction to the boys' relationship. I've always imagined how she'd react, but every situation is different, and her reactions are therefore different. I hope this wasn't a disappointment to you who have been looking forward to seeing her reaction.

All that aside, what did you guys think? Hehe.

And it seems like I never got around to posting that one-shot. I might do it this weekend, if I have the time. :shrug: We'll just have to see I guess ;)

Just a heads up guys, there are 3 parts left of this story, and I will have them out before X-Mas. There might be a week along the way that I'll not post at all, but that will be due to the many finals that's ahead of me now. It's the teachers fault, blame them; not me!

And last but not least... please leave me a little review! Press the nice lil' button in the left corner. Come on, you know you want to. :wink: Hehe.


	8. Split Apart

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me! Also, look out for hints of yuri/femslash.

**A/N** Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and readers! Thank you to all who've added this fic to their favs or alerts. And a very special thanks to Mercury, for giving me this wonderful story to write.

* * *

**Part Eight; Split Apart**

Murtagh couldn't remember when he had been as angry as he was that day. First he had almost bumped into Eragon, who he was far from ready to talk to, and then he had come home to an irritated Morzan. The hazel eyed teen had almost punched his father when the man had stood in the doorway and watched him walk across the living room and into his bedroom. Murtagh had shed his wet clothes and pulled on a pair of warmer black army-pants and a turtleneck. Before he could stomp out and yell at his father, his cell had started to ring.

"What?" Murtagh snapped, not even bothering to see who it was.

"_I'm interrupting an argument to be aren't I?"_ Nasuada commented dryly.

"Yes." Murtagh hissed, letting his voice soften just a tad.

"_I'll call you back in an hour then?"_ The female asked.

"Please." The teen sighed. "So that at least someone will know if I've lived or died."

"_Don't be so morbid Tag. It's not you, and you know that."_

"Do I?" Murtagh snorted.

"_Don't forget your cell, keys and some cash."_ Nasuada reminded him.

"Yes Nas." He sighed and hung up.

As soon as the female was off his mind, the anger came rushing back. Murtagh put the phone into his pocket, along with his wallet and keys. If things got too ugly, it was a comfort to know that he could at least get back inside if he had to run off.

Murtagh squared his shoulder and stomped outside. There he shut the door to his room and locked that too. He didn't want his father to get inside there, period.

"Get in here boy."

Murtagh growled. No matter how old he got, his father would always call him _boy_. And it was annoying the hell out of Murtagh.

"Yes father." He replied as neutrally as he could muster.

Morzan was staring at him angrily as he entered the living room. Murtagh planted himself firmly on the floor, on the other side of the room as his father. Morzan looked thoroughly pissed. Murtagh almost felt proud that he had managed to reduce him into such a state.

"You haven't been doing your chores." Morzan growled. "I expect a good explanation for your laziness."

"I'm sorry father. Lately I haven't felt the need to clean up after you." Murtagh heard himself say before he could even think over the words.

Morzan's eyes were wide and almost bulging with anger. He huffed and asked in a dangerous and low tone.

"What was that, boy?"

"Lately father, though I doubt you have noticed it, I've been in a bad mood. I haven't felt like cleaning up because of that." The hazel eyed teen answered in a drawl.

"What could _possibly_ have done that?" Morzan spat.

Murtagh thought it over. He could tell the truth, get beaten and run off. Or he could tell a lie, run off before he could get beaten and clean up later.

"I've fallen in love." Murtagh answered finally.

Morzan let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Don't take me for a fool. No son of mine can be moved by love." He said in a drawl.

"This son can." The teen replied.

Morzan gripped the doorframes with each hand until his knuckles turned white. Murtagh hoped silently that he would get splinters from it.

"What pathetic excuse of a girl has done this to you?" The man demanded to know.

"It's a boy, father."

Morzan was a foot away from his son in a second. Murtagh stared down the raging bull that was his father fearlessly.

"What?!" Morzan yelled.

Murtagh smiled cruelly. It seemed like his mouth had a mind of its own. And if he knew himself well enough, then it planned on running the race through. Running, literally.

"Yes. A boy father. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Murtagh said in a drawl very similar to Morzan's.

"Then, what lame excuse of a boy has the blame for this?" Morzan hissed dangerously.

"Your other son, father. Eragon."

Morzan slapped Murtagh over his left cheek. Murtagh proudly looked back into his father's eyes. Morzan looked ready to kill.

"Don't play tricks with me, boy." He growled.

"I'm not. I love Eragon, and nothing you say or do can change my mind." Murtagh said with a smirk.

Morzan huffed angrily and slapped Murtagh's other cheek. A light stream of blood ran down his cheek. Murtagh brushed it off without a care.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL PRACTICE INCEST!" Morzan roared.

"A little late for that statement, father." Murtagh said with a short laugh. "And don't forget, Eragon's your son too."

Morzan lifted up his hand to strike again but Murtagh caught it this time.

"No one should be punished for the truth. That's what mom always said." Murtagh said darkly.

"Your mother left you for that whelp of a boy." Morzan hissed. "She has no claim over you. You're mine."

"I'm no one's property but my own." Murtagh spat.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" Morzan asked angrily.

"If you can treat me like dirt, then I can respond to you anyway I wish." The hazel eyed teen responded darkly.

Morzan yanked the hand out of Murtagh's grasp but missed when he lunged out again. Murtagh circled around his father until he had his back to the outer door.

"Get back here boy. I'm not done with you!"

Murtagh spat at the floor before his father.

"I'm done with you." He said and stalked out of the room.

Murtagh was quick on putting on his favourite boots and jacket and ran out of the house, almost being hit by a chair on his way out.

"COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON OF MINE!" Morzan roared after him.

Murtagh stopped at the sidewalk before his house and yelled back.

"IF I'M GOOD FOR NOTHING, THEN YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO BE RID OF ME!!"

There was a louder scream and a sound of something breaking. Murtagh didn't waste any time and ran down the sidewalk, not caring where he ended. As long as it was far away from Morzan, he was happy.

**--TWISTED--**

Murtagh wasn't sure how long he sat outside watching the snow fall, but it must have been long judging from the sound of his friend's voice.

"_Oh my God Murtagh, I was afraid he had actually killed you!"_

Murtagh smiled sadly, he kept the phone to his ear as he sat a little straighter on the bench he had found sometime during his walk.

"I'm okay Nas. Just a little colour in my cheeks, that's all." He responded casually.

"_What happened?!"_ Nasuada asked worryingly. _"Where are you??"_

"Relax." Murtagh told her calmly. "We had a nice little argument. I told him about how I feel for Eragon, he slapped me, and I ran away. I'm thinking about going back tonight when he's passed out and grab my stuff."

"_Oh Murtagh!"_ Nasuada gasped in horror. _"Why did you do such a foolish thing?!"_

"It was due. I'm finally going to be rid of him."

"_But, where will you stay?"_ The black haired girl asked.

"I'll figure something out." Murtagh sighed.

"_That's it. I'm coming to you! Where are you?"_ The girl demanded to know.

"I'm not sure actually." Murtagh commented and looked around for a road sign that could tell him just where he was.

"_Well, try to come to Thorn's place. We'll figure something out."_ Nasuada said confidently.

"I'm glad at least someone has their spirits up." Murtagh said with a small smirk.

"_Someone has to, Mr Grouchy Pants."_ Nasuada said teasingly.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you." Murtagh said deadpanned.

"_Love you too! And I better see you soon."_ Nasuada warned before she hung up.

Murtagh stared sadly at the phone in his hand before he put it away. Then it was only to find his way to Thorn's flat.

It didn't take him as long to get there as he had feared. Apparently he had landed not far from the College. Murtagh had laughed softly at this and continued to stride over to his friend's place. When he had finally gotten there he had been assaulted by Arya, who had grabbed his jacket and flung off his shoes, and Nasuada who had put him down on the well-worn couch. Thorn had just given him a cup of coffee and sat down beside him.

"What the hell happened?!" Arya nearly shrieked. "You do know it's been two hours since Nas called you?"

"Huh." Murtagh murmured. "Time flies."

Thorn rolled his eyes.

"Did he disown you or…?" Nasuada asked gently.

Murtagh took a gulp of the coffee before answering.

"No, I don't think so. He could have forgotten. Hell, he didn't even tell me to not come back." The hazel eyed teen snorted.

"Your dad is weird." Arya commented.

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow but didn't speak.

"Hey, how did it go with Eragon?" Nasuada asked suddenly.

Murtagh felt his grip tighten around the cup. Did they need to talk about Eragon in front of him? He didn't know what he felt yet. Even though he had used Eragon to get away from his father, he wasn't sure what to do about the situation yet.

"I don't know really." Arya answered as she raked a hand through her hair. "But judging by the looks on their faces, I'd say it went okay."

"Wait. So, Selena knows now?" Thorn asked.

Arya nodded.

"I accidentally said too much, which lead Eragon to respond a little too loudly, and there she was!" She said with an awkward laugh. "Thankfully I think everything's okay between them."

Murtagh looked sadly into the content of his cup and wished, not for the first time either, that he had gotten to know his mother properly before he had been torn away from her. Her and his brother. Murtagh winced quietly and took another gulp of the coffee. Suddenly he wished it was a little stronger.

"But what are we going to do with Tag's situation? He can't stay with his father anymore." Arya commented.

"I'm here you know." Murtagh said dryly.

"You can stay here. There's enough room. And no, you won't be a bother." Thorn said then.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Really, are you sure?" The darker brunet asked sceptically.

"If it helps, you can always help me pay the rent." Thorn said with a lift of his eyebrow. "Though, it's not something you have to do. I can manage."

"No way. I'll help with the rent. You'll need food for one more person after all." Murtagh objected.

"Then, problem solved!" Nasuada piped up with a grin. "Murtagh will stay here."

"Finally the spare room will be used for something good." Thorn said with a short laugh.

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Then all we need to do is to plan a day to sneak in and take with us Tag's stuff." Arya said with a small frown.

"Morzan will be drunk out of his mind tonight after what I just put him through. We can go tonight."

The other three nodded.

"And yes Nas, I remembered the keys." Murtagh added.

The dark skinned girl lifted her hands in mock-surrender.

"So, what do you need that we can get out in a hurry?" Arya asked, getting hold of a paper-block and a pen.

"Some clothes, my guitar, some bedding probably, my school stuff…" Murtagh mentally ticked off everything he would need.

The three friends spent the next few minutes planning out what they'd grab, and who would grab what. It was decided that Arya would stand guard at Morzan's door, just to make sure he wouldn't wake up during their little visit, and the rest would grab whatever they found and run. It was to be an interesting night indeed.

**--TWISTED--**

New Years Day broke bright and shone over Carvahall as if nothing had happened the previous day. But no one was awake to see the sun set. No one but one young man.

Murtagh hadn't gotten much sleep after having come back from the raid at his previous home. It was strange to think about it that way. He didn't live there anymore. Now it was only the matter of notifying Morzan of that. Murtagh buried himself deeper into the blanket and held onto the mug that had long since gone cold. He sighed and put it onto the table soundlessly. He was just dressed in a pair of black draw-string pants and an old tee. The tee was actually a little too small for him, but Murtagh didn't care. His mind was focused on one thing. Eragon.

He sighed and looked at the photo he had managed to grab earlier that morning. One day the group had decided to bring a camera and go wild on one of their weekends together earlier that winter. Murtagh had framed one of just him and Eragon. He had Eragon in a headlock, and they were both laughing, no matter how angry the brunet tried to look. He smiled weakly and put the frame facedown onto the table. That had been a blissful time.

He couldn't help but to think of Eragon night and day. It didn't matter that they now knew that they were brothers. The feelings had begun long before they had known, and it had settled pretty darn good into his heart. Thinking of Eragon brought him happiness. It was the only thing that made him happy besides his friends and his music. Murtagh wasn't very willing to give that up.

He had gotten over that he had fallen for his own brother. He could now see that he was no monster. He couldn't have known of their blood connection. Murtagh let that pass, but knew it would be a while before he could properly be able to think about it and not beat himself up mentally. But hopefully it would take less time for him to be able to face Eragon and not think less of or get angry at himself. That was the real task he had yet to finish. And one day he hoped he would have mastered it.

Soft padding announced that he was no longer the only one awake. Murtagh looked away from the window and saw Thorn give him a sleepy stare. The redhead dragged a hand through his messy hair and sat down beside him.

"Up already?" Thorn asked between yawns.

"Never went to bed."

Thorn sighed. Murtagh gave him some of his blanket. Thorn gave him a half-smile as they settled to stare out of the window together.

It was a long time since they had done something so trivial. It warmed Murtagh somewhere deep inside his hardened heart.

"Thinking about Eragon?"

Murtagh smiled sadly.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You should talk to him, you know. If only to get closure." Thorn told him seemingly nonchalantly.

"I know." Murtagh breathed.

"If Selena accepted Eragon, there's a good chance she'll accept you too." Thorn commented more firmly.

"Maybe." Murtagh said with a shrug.

"Stop that." Thorn said tiredly. "What did I tell you about underestimating yourself in front of me?"

"Do it and you'll kick me?" Murtagh said with a half snort.

"Precisely."

Murtagh held up his hands in surrender. Thorn just rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay… with staying here and all that?" The redhead asked after a moment of silence.

"I never expected him to accept me, not with this. Somewhere deep inside my mind I think I was actually prepared to be kicked out of the house, disowned at the worst. He never did though." Murtagh laughed harshly. "That actually surprises me. I'll get a letter soon, or a call, with him saying that I'm no longer a son of his and that I can only dare to come for my savings."

Caramel coloured eyes stared him down. Murtagh snorted and shifted his gaze outside once more.

"But yes, I'm okay with staying here. It's better than with him, that's for sure." He answered finally. "As long as it's okay for you, I'll stay."

Thorn ruffled the dark hair of his friend almost fondly.

"Good." He said with a smirk. "Because I'm not letting you out of my sight until this whole thing blows over."

"Oh joy." Murtagh said and mock-rolled his eyes.

Thorn sent him a warning glare. Murtagh just lifted his eyebrows. Thorn was on him before he even knew what was going on. Murtagh felt tears prickle down his face from laughing so hard. Thorn was merciless with his tickling. Murtagh tried to fight back, but Thorn was much stronger than him and not very ticklish, unfortunately. The darker brunet saw his chance when Thorn thought he had won and grabbed onto the flesh around the armpits. The redhead howled with laughter a second later.

The tickle-match continued for a good ten minutes. No one came out victorious, as they had never liked announcing a winner. The two teens lied there, side by side, chuckling softly as the sun continued to rise.

"Thanks man." Murtagh breathed sometime later. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." Thorn answered.

It wasn't until another hour that they both got up and got ready for the day. Nasuada had told them they day before that she planned on visiting them later, but Arya wanted to spend some time with Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh understood that, but couldn't help but to feel envious of her time with Eragon. No matter how bad he felt for having tainted his little brother, he still treasured Eragon and missed him.

"Send him a text and wish him a Happy New Year!! Or just something!" Nasuada exclaimed five minutes after having gotten there. "You're making _me_ depressed."

Murtagh laughed bitterly. He crossed his jeans-clad legs and leant further back into his seat.

"Why don't I actually talk to him before scaring him to death with something like that?" He drawled.

"At least you're back to your old self." Nasuada commented with a roll of her eyes.

She kept fiddling with her scarf, which Murtagh noted was new, and she hadn't taken it off upon entering. Murtagh had an idea who she had gotten it from and allowed himself a small smirk.

Thorn crossed his arms over his red-clad chest and sighed.

"My fault I'm afraid. I tickled it out."

Nasuada sent Thorn a startled glance before giggling.

"You still wrestle?" She asked amusedly. "How cute!"

Murtagh winced in sync with Thorn.

"It's not cute. It's very manly." Murtagh said with a growl.

Nasuada took one look at the both of them before giggling again.

"I'm sorry. It's so cute when you try to be manly like that!"

"Nas, believe me, I'm all man." Murtagh said mock-darkly.

"Believe me, I know." The dark eyed girl told him with a wink.

Thorn started to laugh as the colour drained from Murtagh's face. Suddenly, the colour was right back and the smirk was once again on Murtagh's lips.

"Voyeur, are you? My Nas, I never would have guessed."

Nasuada held a hand over her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Especially concerning your preferences…" Murtagh said indifferently and pretended to be interested in his nails.

The laughing stopped abruptly.

"Don't tell me you're going to use that against me?" Nasuada asked dryly.

"Maybe. We'll see." Murtagh told her with a leer.

"And the man is definitely back." Thorn ended the discussion.

Nasuada and Murtagh took one look at each other and fell into silent laughter.

"Why am I friends with these people again?" Thorn asked tiredly.

"Don't ask me. Because we've known each other since pre-school? Because we know all of your secrets, and it's better to keeps us close?" Nasuada commented causally.

"Oh, now I remember."

Murtagh leant over and nudged his friend.

"Seriously, thanks guys. For helping me with this." Murtagh said then, suddenly feeling very sombre.

"Anything and everything for a friend." Thorn spoke wisely.

"Meaning you too." Nasuada piped up with a wink.

Murtagh smiled softly.

The other two teens shared a glance before standing up and hugging the hazel eyed male from both sides. Murtagh pretended to choke and they all shared a laugh.

"Just let us in, let us help you more often." Nasuada spoke softly. "We don't bite, I promise."

"Not you at least." Thorn joked.

"Yes I know." Murtagh said deadpanned. "That would be Saphira for Thorn and Arya for Nas."

Both of his friends blushed. Murtagh allowed himself an amused smirk before he ran for his life.

"MURTAGH!" Two voices shouted after him.

Murtagh just sniggered.

_**-En**__**d Part Eight-

* * *

**_

**A/N **So, what did you guys think?

Since I've always shown the dept and warmth in Saphira and Eragon's friendship, I found it time that I did the same with Murtagh and Thorn's. I'm sorry I made them so terribly cute together. :laughs: No, in fact, I'm not! XD Hehe, it was just too much fun to do.

Just a quick reminder, there's only two parts left of this story. As sad as it is, it's the truth. Another little fact, there is in fact no more finished works at my disposal. And, as many of you know, I never post anything until I know I can finish it. This means that after _Twisted_ there is a possibility I won't post anything until after New Years.

But fear not! I shall return. :wink:

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. You should know by now what a sucker I am for reviews! XD :lol: Until next weekend. Let's all pray that I can post then and don't have any finals that will get in my way. :waves:


	9. To Start Anew

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers and readers. And thanks to everyone that have added this fic to their favs or alerts. And an extra special thanks to Mercury, for giving me this fantastic plot to play with.

* * *

**Part Nine; To Start Anew**

Eragon was busying back and forth inside his room, tidying of all things. He had his headphones tucked firmly over his ears and had a good mix of his favourite music floating into his ears. He didn't know what had inspired him to go on a cleaning-spree, since he had never enjoyed cleaning up, but that was what he found himself doing that day.

He had dressed in the jeans that were beyond saving and a bigger t-shirt this time thankfully. He flung a sweater into his wardrobe and kicked the door shut. The brunet nodded to himself and started to organise his CDs.

Laugher managed to penetrate the cocoon of music when a new song began. Eragon turned around sharply and flushed. He tucked the headphones around his neck sheepishly.

"My, I didn't even have to tell you to clean up this time." Selena said amusedly.

"I just… wanted to?" Eragon murmured awkwardly.

"That's fine sweetie. I won't tell your friends." The brunette said as she winked to her son. "Does this mean that you are in a better mood?"

"I guess." Eragon answered with a shrug.

"Yes it does." Selena said, then pointedly started to look at his jeans. "Can't I just -?"

"No mom!" The teen said hurryingly. "I like them. They're staying."

His mother gripped her hands and her eyes twinkled amusedly.

"Very well. You are after all eighteen. There's not much I can say then eh?" She said warmly and turned around in the doorway.

Eragon scratched the back of his neck. As he watched his mother walk away, he could faintly remember his birthday back in October. It had been a party with his friends where he could remember being happy. It was one of the last memories he had of them all having a good time together. For just a few days later Murtagh had started to avoid him.

Eragon sighed and sat down. He absentmindedly started to fiddle with the CDs he was supposed to put away. He grabbed one of them and stared at it blankly. It was one he had been looking for years before he had suddenly gotten it on his birthday. Inside the case there was a note from the sender. The brunet opened it and unfolded the paper. It wasn't old, but countless of times folding and unfolding it had left the paper soft and not as crisp.

_**Happy Birthday kid**_

_**Hope this was the one you were looking for. Now, don't get too drunk tonight, alright?**_

_**- Murtagh**_

Eragon snorted softly and folded the paper again, putting it gently back where it belonged. He shook his head and went back to tidying.

A half hour later he was done. He congratulated himself mentally on a job well done. Eragon then took a quick glance out of the window before jumping into a pair of stonewashed jeans and pulled on a warmer sweatshirt. Then he quickly grabbed his cellular and ran out of the house with a quick goodbye to Selena. He could hear her laughter even as he walked down the sidewalk.

He zipped up the jacket as he walked and let his other hand search for new music on his iPod. A more upbeat song started and Eragon allowed himself to smile. Humming along to the music, the brunet continued on his way over to Saphira's house, where he had promised to be in ten minutes.

He was in fact so consumed by the music he didn't realise where he was going until it was too late.

"Oh, sorry." Eragon murmured absently when he crashed head-on into a hard chest.

"That's okay."

Eragon stiffened at the voice. Hadn't it been for that one of the pads had fallen from his ear he doubt he would have recognised it. Slowly he lifted his chin. Startling hazel eyes met his. Eragon gulped.

Murtagh coughed awkwardly into his hand. The two teens didn't speak, only continued to stare at the other. Finally the elder sighed and took one step forward to walk pass Eragon. The brunet's hand shot out and grabbed onto Murtagh before he would.

"Wait." He muttered. "Don't… don't walk away."

Murtagh stayed silent. Eragon let his hand curl further around the fabric of Murtagh's jacket. Eragon felt his hand begin to shake slightly. Suddenly his hand was covered by a bigger and warmer one. Eragon looked up again.

"Maybe it's time we talked?" Murtagh finished Eragon's unspoken words.

"… Yeah."

Murtagh nodded.

"I'd offer you to come over to my place, but Thorn's there so…" The older teen laughed strained.

"You're staying with Thorn?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah." Murtagh answered. "I've finally gotten away from Morzan."

Eragon half-smiled. Murtagh's eyes softened a tad.

"Here's okay. We can just talk here." Eragon murmured after a small silence.

"We are talking Eragon."

The brunet shivered. It was a long time since he had heard his name spoken from Murtagh's lips.

"Are you cold?" Murtagh asked with a frown.

"No, I'm good." Eragon hurryingly assured him.

"Maybe now isn't a good time after all…" Murtagh commented with his eyes scanning the sky.

Eragon felt his heart sink.

"Then again… who knows when we'll get another opportunity?" Murtagh finished. "Come on."

Eragon let himself be led over to a snow covered bench. Murtagh swiped off the worst of the snow and sat down. Eragon sank down beside him.

"How've you been?" The darker brunet asked after another strained silence.

"Okay. I'm better now. Mom's okay with it all." Eragon said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, father wasn't. He nearly killed me." Murtagh said with a harsh laugh.

"I heard." The brunet murmured softly.

Murtagh ruffled a hand quickly through Eragon's hair.

"I survived, didn't I?" He said with a wink.

"Murtagh?" Eragon asked suddenly.

"Mhm?"

"Will things ever be the same?" The brown eyed teen asked quietly.

"No Eragon." Murtagh said with a sigh. "But they don't have to be awkward because of that."

Eragon looked up from his hands. Murtagh sent him an encouraging glance.

"Do you… see me as your brother?" It was Murtagh's turn to ask in a low murmur.

"Nope." Eragon answered with a shake of his head. "Roran is my brother at heart, you just happen to share my DNA."

"Well answered." Murtagh said with a quiet chuckle.

"When school starts again… will you talk to me?" Eragon asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Murtagh answered. "I'm not going to give you the cold shoulder again. If I do, you have my permission to hit me."

Eragon let out a short laugh.

"And by the way." Murtagh added. "I don't see you as my brother either."

Eragon frowned a little.

"I can hardly see myself as a son, let alone a big brother." Murtagh continued. "It has nothing to do with you kid. Just the image I have of myself."

"You would have made a great older brother." Eragon told him sincerely.

"Maybe." Murtagh responded mystically.

The two teens fell silent again, but this time it wasn't awkward. Something beeped loudly into the otherwise silent surroundings. Eragon jumped in surprise and grabbed around in his pocket for his cell. He opened it and winced quietly.

"That was Saphira. She's asking where the hell I'm at."

Murtagh chuckled.

"It's okay, you can go. We've established what we sat down to talk about after all." He murmured absentmindedly.

"Yeah?" Eragon asked softly.

"Don't worry. It doesn't mean we'll never talk again." Murtagh assured him.

Eragon sent the older brunet a soft grin before he turned and walked on. He couldn't help but to glance over his shoulder once in a while, just to make sure he hadn't dreamt it all. And there he sat, with each and every glance, watching Eragon walk away with a half-smirk on his face.

Eragon stumbled inside Saphira's room just under ten minutes later. He winced at the death glares he was receiving from the two girls that had been waiting for him.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, you better be." Arya said with lifted eyebrows.

"I got busy talking to Murtagh." Eragon started to say loudly but found that his voice had lowered to a whisper at the end.

The two girls watched him with wide eyes.

"You guys actually talked!?" Saphira nearly squealed.

"Eh, yeah. We ran into each other and just… started to talk." Eragon said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So, what did you talk about?" Arya asked excitedly.

"We're gonna start talking to each other again. You know, more normally. He gave me permission to hit him if he gave me the cold shoulder again." The brunet said sheepishly.

Arya got an evil glint in her green eyes. Eragon backed away and sat down closer to Saphira. The blonde only proceeded to giggle.

"And so the story goes." Saphira said amusedly.

Eragon only groaned and hit himself in the forehead with his palm as the girls continued to giggle. Why was it that girls were impossible to understand!? He needed more guy friends, desperately.

**--****TWISTED--**

School began too early for most of the students. The teachers just seemed to crackle to themselves as they kept reminding their students of how close it was to their final exams. But for some it was a relief to get back to the school bench. Not that they dared tell their classmates that!

Eragon couldn't keep his eyes off the clock. He wanted it to be lunch already! They had been back to school for a week already, and most had settled into the rhythm again. And for once it wasn't that Eragon just wanted out of the classroom. No, he just wanted to see his friends again. Murtagh had kept his word and hadn't given Eragon the cold shoulder once. They had been able to talk and build up a friendship again, and Eragon loathed admitting it, but Murtagh was the only reason he managed to get himself to school Monday through Friday.

Finally the bell rang and Eragon practically ran out of the room. He had been alone for the last two classes and was bored out of his mind. He slowed down as he reached the cafeteria and found the table where they always sat easily. He slumped down beside Saphira and sent the blonde a grin. She was dressed in a pair of loose jeans and had a belt around her hips. A thin blue sweater brought out the colour of her eyes. Arya sat opposite them. She had her hair up but seemed bothered by the occasional stand of hair that fell into her eyes. Her black pants hugged her form perfectly and the top and jacket matched each in colour. They were the only ones who had arrived.

"How was class?" Arya asked with a wink.

"Huh?" Eragon asked confusedly.

He had been too busy trying to separate his lunch from the junk he called school supplies inside his bag to pay attention.

"You didn't notice?" The black haired girl asked.

"He didn't notice." Saphira stated easily.

"Notice what?!"

The girls laughed quietly at the private joke.

"Fuck, there's a sock attached to my jeans isn't it?" Eragon groaned and stood to look for said item of clothing.

The girls just doubled over in silent laughter. Figuring he was, once again, wrong Eragon sat back down, patting down the back of his dark blue jeans just in case.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"There's a new guy in your class." Arya told him with a wink.

"Yeah?" Eragon said with a frown.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Saphira said with an amused grin.

"Hey, how could you guys know? You aren't even in my class."

Eragon was getting very suspicious indeed. He put his hands into the pocket on the front of his sweater and frowned.

"Because he told us." Arya said mock-haughtily.

Eragon was now totally confused.

"And here he comes!"

The brunet spun in his seat and tried to get a glimpse at whoever Saphira was pointing to. Thorn, Nasuada and Murtagh must have been in the way however, as he couldn't see anyone new.

Thorn sat down on the other side of Saphira, landing her a small kiss on the cheek as he did so. Eragon made a mental note to talk to the blonde later. Thorn was dressed in his customary red colours and black-ish jeans. He nodded at Eragon when their eyes met. Nasuada sat down beside Arya and grinned amusedly at the brunet. The dark eyed girl was dressed in dark green pants and a tight sweater. She just leant closer to Arya and continued to smile.

"You left in quite a hurry Eragon." Murtagh commented and sat down opposite Eragon.

Arya had gladly scooted over to give him her seat. Eragon had the feeling he was seriously being kept in the dark about something. And dark was also the way Murtagh was dressed. Grey jeans and a black sweater and jacket. The darker brunet smirked at Eragon's puzzled looks.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know?!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Because you wouldn't notice something if it danced the cha-cha-cha naked in front of you, waving a banner that read NOTICE ME ERAGON!" Arya said with an amused snort.

"I hate you." Eragon grumbled.

"Love ya too." The green eyed girl winked.

"Eragon." Murtagh said, waving a hand in front of Eragon's face.

The brunet blinked and focused his attention to the male in front of him.

"I'm the new guy."

"Wha?" Eragon murmured. "I would have noticed _that_!"

"You have Literature and Art 102 right?" The hazel eyed teen asked.

Eragon just nodded mutely.

"I was sitting in the corner on the front row, taking notes." Murtagh told him.

Eragon promptly blushed. He hadn't seen Murtagh there, he was sure of it!

"Why were you there?" The brunet murmured embarrassingly.

"I'm studying to become a teacher, remember?" Murtagh said with a laugh.

Eragon blushed a even deeper red. Nope, that had fled his mind.

"I can see you don't." Murtagh said with a small wink. "That's okay. Anyway, they're having us sit in other classes and taking notes on how they teach them. And lucky me, I got your class. Of course, you didn't even see me there…"

"I'm sorry!" Eragon exclaimed.

Their friends started to laugh softly. Eragon felt even more embarrassed. They had all known, and he hadn't even been able to spot someone that stood out as easily as Murtagh there.

The subject was dropped thankfully as they all went back to their separate lunches. As they continued to chat quietly, Eragon allowed himself to take a good look at his friends. He glanced over at the two people seated beside him, snuggled tightly up against one another. He could see that Thorn and Saphira had clearly become a couple, though he couldn't figure out when it had happened. Eragon had also always questioned the deepness of Arya and Nasuada's friendship, but didn't dare to ask them. He didn't even want to look at them talking together in fear of what he might overhear. Then his eyes came to rest on Murtagh.

Murtagh was engaged in Arya and Nasuada's conversation, coming with a quiet comment once in a while. The two girls had in fact turned to face him. Eragon couldn't help but to stare. Something inside of him ached, longed for the closeness they had before. But he knew that wishing that would get him nowhere. He needed to find a way to move on, no matter how hard it would be. Murtagh had after said himself that nothing would be the same again. And besides, even if Murtagh let him get close now, the mere thought of breaking the law just to be with Eragon would surely chase him away. No, there would never be something between them again.

"Eragon?"

Eragon shook his head weakly. Saphira was staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"Huh? Sorry, I was miles away." He answered sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yup." Eragon answered with a forced smile.

Saphira looked unconvinced. Thorn leant to look at his face and lifted an eyebrow to tell he hadn't been able to fool the redhead either.

"Eragon?" Murtagh spoke intensely.

"I'm fine." Eragon answered automatically.

"Sure, and you're straight and totally in love with me." Arya said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Eragon protested.

"Eragon, look at me."

And look Eragon did. Murtagh looked deeply into his eyes. For some reason, Eragon was sure he could see a flicker of green in those hazel orbs. He blinked and looked away.

"I'll be fine." Eragon murmured finally.

"Better." Murtagh stated. "That we can actually believe."

The brunet sighed and packed away the lunch he realised he wouldn't be able to eat. He just hoped no one had noticed that. Saphira tugged on his arm, and Eragon knew he had been caught red-handed.

"I need to go to the library." The brunet said in a hope to shake off his friends for a while.

"Good, I'll go with you." Arya said and stood.

"It's okay. I think I can manage on my own." Eragon said and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

No one followed him, but he could feel their stares in the back of his neck. Eragon shuddered. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be left alone for a long time.

**--TWISTED--**

Eragon tugged through the thinning snow on his way home the same day. Classes with Saphira had been awkward. She had kept sending him worried glances and looked to be ready to question him then and there, teacher be damned! Thankfully she hadn't. And thankfully she had one more class than him, meaning he was able to walk home alone.

A song he had long since forgotten the name of echoed inside his mind as he took step after step home. It was a dark song, and it matched his dark thoughts. His mouth mouthed the words as the text burned itself onto his mind. He was so lost into the music that he jumped when a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"Whoa, don't fall over now." A voice said in his ear amusedly.

Eragon turned around, a tired glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't do that Murtagh!"

Murtagh just chuckled.

"Hey, it was you didn't hear me the first four times I called your name." The older teen commented causally.

Eragon grinned sheepishly.

"I just had a lot on my mind. Sorry." The brunet said as he massaged his neck absently.

"What was up with your behaviour today?"

Eragon bit his lip and continued to walk. Murtagh fell into step beside him.

"Nothing important." Eragon murmured.

"I know a few that would beg to differ." Murtagh said with a crocked eyebrow. "You don't usually blow us off like that."

"I know, I know." Eragon sighed. "It won't happen again."

"Avoiding the issue." Murtagh added.

"Right…" Eragon said and bit his lip again. "I just can't help but to think about it. Stuff. Our… situation, so to speak."

"Ah."

Eragon winced to himself as he kept his gaze locked firmly in front of him. He could sense the discomfort radiating off Murtagh. Or it could have been Eragon's own anxiety that was finally letting itself out.

"I see." Murtagh muttered finally. "I can't blame you. I'm in the same boat really."

Eragon just nodded.

"But don't scare us like that again. It won't ever blow away, but we'll learn to work pass it." Murtagh said and patted Eragon on the head. "Just don't hurt yourself with all that thinking."

"Don't worry, I won't." Eragon commented dryly.

Murtagh grinned and started to walk down a very familiar path. Eragon frowned. Something was off…

"Hey, Tag!" He called out.

"Yeah?" The hazel eyed teen answered.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't live with Morzan anymore."

"I don't." Murtagh confirmed. "I'm just sneaking in to get some more of my stuff before he manages to get inside my room and burn them."

"Okay. Don't let yourself get caught!" Eragon called with a soft frown.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing." Murtagh answered amusedly.

Eragon waved and walked down the familiar path home. A gentle smile soon found itself on his face. No matter how dark his music became, he couldn't help but to feel good. He was talking to Murtagh again. Their friendship was gradually healing. Everything was almost back to what where it belonged. Too bad things could never be the same again.

Eragon frowned as he began the final feet home. Loud voices were echoing from inside someone's house. As he got closer, he soon realised it was his own house the voice, as it was just one, was coming from. Eragon picked up his pace and nearly ran inside. He flung the backpack down onto the floor, got off his shoes and jacket and almost fell over the doorstep. He was met with the sight of a flushed Selena hanging up the phone angrily.

"Mom?"

Selena turned around, a startled look on her face.

"Oh, I didn't see you there sweetie."

"What's going on?" Eragon asked.

Selena laughed bitterly and beckoned her son to follow her. She stepped into the kitchen and was soon back to making dinner.

"That was your father." She said between chopping. "He demanded to know where I was keeping _his son_. I told him that I had no idea, and wouldn't have told him even if I did."

Eragon sat down at the kitchen table. Suddenly he was reminded of a time when he had sat staring at his mother while she had cooked for them. That had been carefree times.

"He's staying at -" Eragon began to say.

"Don't tell me dear." Selena interrupted him. "That way I don't have to lie but still get to annoy the hell out of him."

Eragon smiled softly.

"Ah, there's that lovely smile." Selena said warmly. "I missed that."

Eragon flushed.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine." The brunette told him with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm okay now mom. Don't worry too much." The brown eyed teen stated.

"I can't help it sweetie. It's only natural for a mother to worry." Selena said with a laugh.

Eragon grimaced.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, don't give me that look." Selena said mock-angrily.

Eragon continued to fake being bothered and was chased out of the kitchen by a laughing Selena.

"Dinner in a half hour!" She called after him as he ran up the stairs.

"Okay!" He called back.

A few minutes later Eragon found himself creeping back down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway and nervously began to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt. Questions were ringing inside his mind, things he wanted, needed, to know. He stood there fiddling until his mother noticed him. Selena turned and stopped her cooking.

"Did you always hate father?" He asked in a small voice.

"No." Selena answered truthfully. "At first I really loved him. He proposed and we got married. It was only when I got pregnant that I saw the real man that Morzan actually was."

Eragon licked his lip.

"So, he wasn't always a bastard?"

"Oh no." The brunette said with a sad sigh. "But when I was expecting, he made it quite clear that he expected a boy, or else… Thankfully I never got to know what that was."

"Then… how did I come to be?" Eragon asked, meeting his mother's eyes almost fearfully.

"He didn't rape me dear, if that's what you're thinking." Selena said and leant onto the counter heavily. "He made me believe he was going to change. No more drinking or smoking, no more bad behaviour… And before we knew it, there you were. Like an angel sent from God."

"I wasn't unwelcome then?" The teen asked quietly, a little fearfully.

Selena ran forward and hugged her youngest son tightly.

"Never ever think that! You were my little miracle. You and Murtagh were my miracles. The only light in my glum days." She said throatily. "Without you, who knows where I would have been today."

Eragon smiled sadly. Selena ran a hand through his hair and smothered over the furrows on his forehead.

"I've always loved you; from the very moment I knew I was pregnant again. If I were to thank Morzan of anything, then it would have been for giving me you and Murtagh. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Thanks." Eragon said and forced down a hiccup. "I just needed to know that."

"Of course sweetie." Selena whispered. "We all need to know where we came from."

Eragon nodded absentmindedly.

"Don't fear to ask me anything you like." She continued. "I'm here for you."

The brunet nodded more firmly this time. Selena kissed his forehead before gently sending him out of the kitchen again.

"Go on, or there will be no dinner!"

Eragon chuckled and walked back up the stairs, this time with a considerably lighter heart.

_**-En**__**d Part Nine-

* * *

**_

**A/N **Hello guys, I'm sorry for the late posting. However, I'm afraid I have bad news for you this time.

My Internet at home as totally crashed. And because of all the tests and papers that I have for the next two weeks, I can't update within this time. I'll update as soon as I get the Internet fixed and the Holiday starts.

Also, I'm afraid I won't be able to answer reviews until the Internet is up and running again. But please leave me a little review to help my moods up. I always love to see reviews when I get online again!

I hope you're not too disappointed because of this. There is nothing more I can do really. I am so so sorry.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I will return soon, I promise! And maybe not with just the last chapter to _Twisted!_ Until next time, which hopefully won't be too far away.


	10. Twists

**Disclaimer:** Now, had I been Christopher Paolini, do you think the books would have turned out the way they did? Of course not! Therefore I'm not Chrissy P, meaning the characters don't belong to me. Lol, and that's probably all for the best! XD The plot doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to **Mercuryadept92**.

**Warning:** See chapter one for warnings. If you've missed them and are still reading, don't come crying to me!

**A/N** I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers and readers. And thanks to everyone that have added this fic to their favs or alerts. And an extra special thanks to Mercury, for giving me this fantastic plot to play with. And a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Years to you all. :D

* * *

**Part Ten; Twists**

Murtagh sighed tiredly as he packed the last of his things. He had actually been able to move out his furniture one weekend Morzan had been away. Now there was only the bag in his hands left of his old life.

The dark haired male frowned as he slung the bag over his shoulder. The place looked like a mess. He almost felt bad for leaving his father behind. But no, he refused to be Morzan's slave and punching-bag anymore. Running a hand through his hair he closed the door behind him. Murtagh swiftly locked the door and pocketed the key. Now there was nothing else left of his, he had made sure of that.

Murtagh could however not resist taking another look around the house to make sure. But no, he couldn't find anything else. What he did find however was a picture of someone he could have sworn to have seen before. Murtagh stopped before the photo and took a better look. In it was a younger version of his father and a strong and handsome young man with thick black hair and intense eyes. They looked pretty close. Murtagh shook his head and put away the picture. No time to start thinking about the past. Especially his father's past.

Murtagh's gaze lingered at one picture he couldn't even remember having been taken. It was of his father and him. It didn't show anything special, but it was the only one Murtagh could see that didn't have Morzan scowling at him. It was just a younger him sitting on the bench during a football game, and Morzan talking to him with a blank look on his face. Almost hesitantly, Murtagh reached out and took the picture down. Five minutes later the picture was back up on the wall, but a neat copy was being packed away. The hazel eyed teen sighed again and fished out a wrinkled envelope. He clenched it in his fist and stuck it into the frame. Then he nodded to himself and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye father. Thanks for… whatever you gave me." Murtagh whispered to himself as he locked the outer door.

Murtagh turned around and walked down the road he had walked so many times to school. He quickened his pace and tired not to look back. As he walked there, trying desperately not to think about what he was leaving behind, something else slithered into his mind; Eragon. Murtagh had to wince. Whatever he did lately somehow always made him think about Eragon. It annoyed the hell out of him.

If he were to be honest, he had tried really hard not to think about the younger brunet ever since he had run from Morzan. That he had used Eragon like that against his father had made him think. Murtagh had a feeling it had been his heart talking back then, without consulting his mind whatsoever. And that scared him. Was he still in love with Eragon? Even after everything?

Murtagh stopped and sighed. A small cloud floated up and disappeared before his eyes. Suddenly he wished all his problems could disappear just as easily. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, allowing his mind to get free room. Million of thoughts whirled inside his mind, yet he could only make out a few of them, the few that mattered. _Am I still in love with Eragon?_

"… Yes."

Murtagh opened his eyes and sighed heavily. There the answer was, spouted from deep inside his heart. There was no denying it.

"Fucking hell. I really am." Murtagh muttered to himself.

He shook his head and continued to walk back to his new home.

**--TWISTED--**

"Murtagh, I want you to be honest with us."

Said dark haired male looked up from his work and into Nasuada's warm eyes. The three of them were seated inside Murtagh and Thorn's flat one night in early February when their study session had taken a different turn. Thorn closed the book he had been reading and leant forward. The girl sighed and seemed to gather her courage.

"It has been a month now." Nasuada continued. "And I know we're all asking the same question."

Murtagh frowned.

"What are your feelings towards Eragon now? And please don't kill me for asking." The girl finished with a worried glimmer in her eyes.

Murtagh put away the pen he had been fiddling with. He had been anticipating the question, but it still caught him off-guard. He sighed and felt his frown deepen. He wasn't angry, but he didn't know what to feel at all.

"You honestly want to know?" Murtagh asked after a minute of silence.

Nasuada and Thorn shared a look. They both nodded.

"Fine." The hazel eyed teen murmured. "I'm still in love with him, DNA be damned."

His friends were silent after his confession. Murtagh almost had the urge to check if he had shocked them into silence. He didn't get the time to do anything else as Nasuada flung her arms around him with an excited cry.

"I knew it!"

"What I don't know, is why you're happy about this." Murtagh said dryly as Nasuada finally detached herself from him.

"I just, I had the feeling that you still loved him. I'm so glad you're finally honest with yourself." She said with a wide smile.

Thorn chuckled softly and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that I haven't scared you away." Murtagh said with a mock-bored tone.

Nasuada jabbed him in the ribs. Murtagh faked the pain and groaned as he fell to his side.

"Oh, really original Tag." The girl said with a giggle.

"Someone has to keep the clichés alive." Murtagh commented as he got up.

"The real question though…" The dark haired girl trailed off.

"Are you going to tell him?" Thorn finished for her.

Murtagh stopped up. He studied his friends' faces carefully before he answered.

"No."

"Why not?!" Nasuada exclaimed.

"Do you want him to hate me?" The hazel eyed teen had to hold himself from shouting.

"Of course not." The girl said and looked ready to start a long rant.

"Then why are you asking me this?" Murtagh interrupted her almost angrily.

"Because -" The black haired girl began but once again was cut off.

"No."

The two others turned to stare at Thorn. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"It's not your place Nas." He continued.

"What's not her place?" Murtagh wanted to know.

"Not my place either Tag." Thorn said with a half sigh. "Sorry."

Murtagh frowned. He wondered what they were keeping from him this time. And it had always bugged him when people kept secrets from him. That was why he hated surprise birthday-parties, the ones that were thrown for him of course.

He stared at his friends for a minute before sighing and admitting defeat. When Thorn had his mind set on something; nothing could change it.

"Can I just say something Thorn, please?" The girl begged softly.

Thorn gave her a sharp but friendly glare, something only he was able to do without making it look comical, and nodded. Nasuada sent him a wink and turned back to Murtagh.

"Talk to Eragon." She said with a small twinkle in her eyes. "It will make you feel better, and it'll be worth it in the end."

"Right." Murtagh drawled. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Mrs Trianna's very _exciting_ way of teaching."

"You don't say?" Thorn snorted.

"Oh yeah. I absorbed her every smoke-rasped word."

Nasuada sniggered into her hand.

"Too bad you didn't get Ms Angela's class." She commented and brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes. "You would have enjoyed it, I'm sure."

"Doesn't she teach psychology?" The redhead asked absently.

"It's never boring, gentlemen." Nasuada said with a wink.

"I'll say." Thorn muttered under his breath.

Nasuada glared at him with an irritated growl before going back to her own homework. She didn't get far however as her phone rang a second later.

"Hey you."

Both males stopped at this. They shared a look before focusing solely on their friend. Nasuada crossed her legs and began to twirl a lock of hair around her finger.

"Uhu." She murmured in an obvious answer to something.

"No, I just talked to him actually." She commented a second later.

Murtagh lifted his eyebrow. Thorn just snorted amusedly. Murtagh vowed to get back at his best friend later.

"You did?!" Nasuada exclaimed joyfully. "What did he say?"

Murtagh felt his right eye begin to twitch.

"Perfect." Nasuada practically purred. "It's all coming together then?"

It was silent on their end for a minute or so. Nasuada nodded along and made a sound or two of agreement.

"Great!" The dark haired girl said. "When do you suggest?"

Murtagh wanted so to rip the phone out of her grasp and listen in himself. But by the look on Thorn's face it was clear that he would be held back before he even made it out of his seat.

"Then it's settled. I'll call you if anything else happens." Nasuada said and got ready to end the call.

"Don't worry; I've got things under control. You just make sure your guy behaves." She said with a small smirk. "You too. Bye!"

"I always knew you and Arya were too close." Murtagh commented when Nasuada put away her phone.

"For all you know, that could have been my dad." The dark haired girl said dryly.

"Sure." Murtagh snorted. "And Thorn and Saphira aren't dating."

"Hey." Thorn growled.

"Sorry mate. You were the first thing I thought of." The hazel eyed teen said with a shrug.

Nasuada rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling answers into her notepad, the other hand flipping through pages as she went on. Murtagh leant forward and stared at her unblinkingly. Slowly, Nasuada looked back up with a bored look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Still waiting for that answer."

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Nasuada said with a sly smirk and went back to trying to ignore him.

Murtagh tipped his head back and laughed.

"Then answer me this. Where am I supposed to be, and when?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll know when it's time." The dark haired girl said with a small snigger.

Thorn lifted his hands in surrender when Murtagh turned his gaze to him.

"Just as clueless as you." He added.

"Why don't I believe you?" Murtagh asked deadpanned.

"Because you shouldn't." Nasuada answered cheerfully.

The darker brunet leant back and sighed.

"Wake me up when we're leaving." He said in a drawl and closed his eyes.

There was a second of silence before his two friends started to laugh loudly. Murtagh rolled his eyes and went back to relaxing. Whatever he was being dragged along to, he wanted to be rested and clear-headed when they got there.

**--TWISTED--**

It turned out that they weren't going anywhere. What was to happen was going to happen in the flat they were already in. Murtagh had rolled his eyes when he had gotten the information and had promptly hauled out his guitar and started to play. Nasuada has just laughed and got back to whoever she was talking with on the phone, that of course being Arya.

Murtagh continued to play a small string of notes as his two friends packed away their things. Of course, Thorn wouldn't have had to, but he stated then that he was leaving once the others got there. And once again Murtagh felt left out. But he had a sneaking suspicion that maybe, for once, that was for the better.

He was humming along to what he was playing as the first knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nasuada announced merrily and skipped out to the door.

Murtagh sent Thorn a pained glance.

"Yes, she's for real." Thorn answered the unasked question.

Murtagh allowed himself to groan.

Nasuada came back with a wide grin, no smirk as Murtagh later noticed, accompanied by Arya, Saphira and… Eragon. The darker brunet frowned. Something was definitely up.

"Well then, I guess the only thing that remains is for us to leave." Arya said then, clapping her hands together once.

"What, we just got here!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Oh, you aren't leaving 'Agon." Saphira said with a tiny smile. "The rest of us are."

"Wait… what?" The brunet asked confusedly.

Thorn rolled his eyes as he laid an arm around a blushing blonde. Saphira sent Eragon an encouraging glance before letting herself be led out of the door again. The brunet just stared after her.

"Don't look so down Eragon. Look who's going to accompany you!" Arya said merrily.

Eragon turned around with a small frown on his face. He took one look at Murtagh and turned around so fast Murtagh wondered how he hadn't gotten whip-lash.

"You aren't serious?!" He whispered just loud enough for Murtagh to be fortunate enough to hear it.

"Oh, yes I am." Arya said smugly. "Enjoy the talk boys!"

Nasuada pushed the green eyed girl out of the door, throwing a few well-chosen words over her shoulder as they went.

"And remember, we'll know if there's no talking being done in there!"

The only sound that was to be made in a long while was that of the door closing. Eragon stared forlornly at the door before he glowered at it and crossed his arms. Murtagh allowed himself to laugh silently. Half-involuntarily, he noticed how the younger brunet was dressed. A hooded tee with a long-armed black sweater underneath and loose jeans. His hair looked styled however. Murtagh suspected Arya instantly.

"You can sit down you know." Murtagh spoke up after a while, hand coming back to run over the guitar-cords as he did so.

Eragon jumped slightly. Murtagh smirked as the brunet blushed softly and sat down slowly.

"Do you… have any idea what all this is about?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Murtagh answered and played a sequence of slow notes.

He stretched out legs, clad in green and black army pants, and fixed the hold on the guitar.

"You're very good at that." Eragon commented softly.

Murtagh looked up with a soft grin.

"Thanks."

"What are you playing?" Eragon asked and leant forward slightly.

"Noting really. Just a few random notes strung together." Murtagh answered honestly.

"It sounds nice." The brunet responded then.

Murtagh chuckled lowly and put away the instrument. He smothered down the black tee as he sat back down.

"I doubt that's what they brought you here to talk about, though." He commented. "But thanks again."

Eragon gulped quietly.

"You're probably right." He said and folded his hands over his chest. "Do you have any idea?"

Murtagh paused as he began to think back before Nasuada's conversation on the phone. Could they have set him and Eragon up? Murtagh wouldn't put it pass them. He needed to check it with Eragon however. He didn't want to make a fool of himself for nothing.

"Before they brought you over here… did you guys talk about something in particular? You don't have to say what. Just yes or no." The darker brunet settled for asking.

Eragon bit his lip. He looked down at his hands and nodded meekly.

"I suspect that's what they wanted us to talk about then."

"You mean you… had a talk like that too?" Eragon asked slightly shocked.

"Well, yeah." Murtagh said with a chuckle.

Eragon looked truly uncomfortable now. Murtagh frowned. He wondered why. It couldn't possibly be because…?

"Whatever happens, I'll stay by your side, the both of you. Never doubt that." Eragon murmured to himself. "Could she have… known?"

"Who? What? Eragon, talk to me." Murtagh begged.

"Mom." Eragon responded and finally lifted his gaze from the floor. "She supports us, whatever we decide to do, but she told me she needed time to get used to it."

"What are you saying?" Murtagh asked huskily.

"That mom will support us if we decided to continue our relationship." The brunet whispered.

Murtagh's hands sank into the material of his pants. His nails dug into his legs, but he didn't care. Had he just heard right?

"A little late for that right?" Eragon commented bitterly. "We've already decided."

Murtagh shook his head. They hadn't really decided anything, not officially.

"So I guess -"

"Never guess anything Eragon." Murtagh interrupted.

Two brown eyes startled met his own. Murtagh sighed and scooted closer to the younger of the two. Eragon thankfully didn't move. Murtagh was sure he would have been too discouraged to continue if he had.

"Did we ever officially end it? I can't remember when one of us specifically said _it's over_." He said quietly. "And it doesn't have to end."

Eragon seemed to jump into a straighter position. Murtagh wasn't sure why, but he only hoped Eragon would wait until he was finished speaking before he ran.

"I know where I stand; it's up to you really." Murtagh finished and held back the urge to sigh.

The brunet was looking away, his eyes firmly planted onto the floor beside the couch. His eyes kept flickering back and forth, never seeming to settle on one target. Murtagh frowned and smothered out his forehead instantly. He had been frowning too much lately. No need to make it permanent… yet.

It was silent for another minute. Eragon had begun to twin his thumbs and bite his lip again. Murtagh gave into the one urge he couldn't resist and smothered over the soft bottom lip of the younger teen. Eragon blinked and allowed himself to look Murtagh's way.

"Don't. You'll get marks." Murtagh teased.

"I… I don't know what to say." Eragon blurted out a second later.

"Don't think. Just once, let your heart take action. It helped me get where I am." Murtagh advised with a wink.

Eragon nodded to himself. He leant forward quickly and kissed Murtagh softly and slightly awkwardly on the lips. Murtagh let a small smirk enter his lips as Eragon pulled away.

"So… that's a no, it hasn't ended yet?" Murtagh asked with a crocked eyebrow.

Eragon flushed softly before he found his voice again.

"Not if you don't want to. I mean… you're allowed to be skittish and all, and not want to continue, because we know what we're putting at stake this time… and -"

Murtagh put a hand over Eragon's mouth, successfully rending the brunet silent, though he wished he could have done it in another way.

"If anyone's to be skittish, it's you." The hazel eyed teen murmured.

"I'm not." Eragon admitted quietly. "This feels right."

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Murtagh said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's not question Her too much."

"Don't start. You're sounding just like Katrina on a bad day." Eragon groaned softly.

Murtagh chuckled.

"Can't have that now can we?"

Eragon shook his head firmly. Murtagh laughed out loud and pulled the younger against him. Eragon meeped and fell into a pair of strong arms. He quickly settled and relaxed. Murtagh fell back against the couch and sighed contently.

"What?" Eragon asked confusedly.

"I just missed you, that's all." Murtagh answered.

"You see me practically everyday." Eragon said then, a just as confused look on his face.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and landed a swift kiss on his lips. Eragon closed his eyes and had a tiny blush when they pulled apart.

"I missed that, kid." Murtagh clarified.

Eragon nodded mutely.

"I'm not usually this naïve. Sorry." He said in his defence, though it sounded quite pathetic.

"I know Eragon." Murtagh commented amusedly.

Eragon glared and hit the older lightly. Murtagh sniggered.

"But you know…" Eragon said with a small pause. "I thought you said nothing could be the same."

"They aren't." Murtagh added. "We know something we didn't before. That's what's different. But it doesn't change much."

"Nope." The brunet said with a grin. "I still love you, you know."

"Aw, let me say it first one time!" Murtagh said with a mock-pout.

"I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything." Eragon said with a short laugh.

"I love you, no matter what. Don't you forget that." Murtagh whispered.

Eragon grinned up at him and answered just as quietly.

"I love you too. Don't you forget that either."

And the mood would have been perfect hadn't the girls bounced inside the room squealing and gushing loudly. Thorn however stood by and laughed. Eragon and Murtagh let him know just what they thought of him because of that.

"TRAITOR!"

Thorn just kept on laughing.

**--TWISTED--**

Everything just seemed to fall into place from that day on. Eragon and Murtagh stayed together, despite the many arguments they somehow got into during the time they decided to live together. While Selena showed her support, she kindly told them that she didn't want to see any PDA under her roof, so her house was out.

They didn't get their own flat until Eragon finished college. By then Murtagh was a teacher, in Psychology and Culture & Society of all things. Nasuada had rolled on the floor laughing when she had heard his choice of carrier. Murtagh had just snorted while Eragon had grinned and told him to go for it.

Thorn and Saphira moved together even before Saphira finished college. She then began to study to become a physiatrist, and kept reminding Eragon and Murtagh it was them that had led her towards her that line of work. Murtagh always was left behind with a question-mark over his head while Eragon blushed a bright red. Murtagh had still to get what Saphira meant out of Eragon, but that didn't mean he wasn't still trying. Thorn on the other hand decided to get a carrier in sport, and was soon famous as a top football player, and later coach. His team rarely lost, be it with him on the team or shouting commands to his players.

Nasuada had to completely change her choice of carrier and started to study biology and chemistry. Soon she was taking her medical exams and was one of the youngest doctors on the local hospital. To say that she was happy was an understatement. She had chosen gynaecology, and was to be in close contact with Saphira and Thorn when their time came. Arya and Nasuada had gotten out of the closet, so to speak, not long after Murtagh and Eragon had re-established their relationship. They had already been living together, though Nasuada had been pretending to live with her father for a long time before they came clean. Arya though, had become a chiropractor, and had helped Thorn with the injury that put him on the bench for good. She was very skilful, and helped every once in a while when her friends needed backrubs. In exchange for a good-old story of course, for future blackmail use. Some people never changed.

Eragon however had struggled with what to choose. In the end he had decided to study foreign languages and cultures, meaning that he had spent quite a few years abroad. Their friends had kept Murtagh company for those times, and they had all tackled Eragon every time he arrived back and begged him to stay. Apparently Murtagh was quite a handful when he was too long without Eragon. But no one had been happier than Murtagh when Eragon had told them one day that he was staying for good, and Eragon's welcome gift had been heard throughout the night. No one in the neighbourhood had slept much that night, and many complains had been filed. But Murtagh and Eragon hadn't cared. It wasn't every night that they were so loud after all.

Roran and Katrina had settled down quite nicely, and Roran had eventually gotten over the grudge against Murtagh. The grudge had in fact been forgotten when Katrina gave birth to their first child. She had then jokingly suggested they name him, as they had gotten a boy, Murtagh. Roran had then flushed angrily and told her no. They settled on the name Morag though, much to Murtagh's pleasure. Pleasure being as he got to tease Roran thoroughly before Eragon found out and shut him up. Never had Murtagh been more willing to be shut up.

Eragon and Murtagh never got into question with the police, as no one knew that they were brothers. Or rather, those who knew weren't likely to tell anyway. Morzan however became a forgotten chapter in the boys' life, and he moved suddenly and was never heard from again. Not until Selena got a letter from her ex-husband where he told her everything, and that he now was happier and that he should have listened to her long ago. The woman had then laughed to herself and had merely told her sons that Morzan was never going to bother them again.

The minute Murtagh had found out that Morzan had left, he had run over to the County Hall and changed his name. It was from that day on Murtagh Morann. He had responded to their questions of why with that he didn't want to change his initials. Eragon had just rolled his eyes while the rest of them had laughed.

Though, their lives weren't lived without a few holes in the road or cuts and scrapes. Things happened, accidents occurred, but still they were happy. Why? Because they had lived over the biggest challenge of all, and were determined not to let anything else get in their way. No matter how many twists and turns life sent their way, Eragon and Murtagh was prepared to face them head on.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N **And here it was, the end. The end of _Twisted_, but not the end of me! Fear not, I shall post more around New Years or so.

I know the ending might seem a bit sudden, but that was the end. Also, for those who might have been looking for some lovin' between the boys, I'm sorry to say it didn't fit in here. You are free to image their sleepless nights that had the neighbours banging on their door though :evil grin:

I want to thank you all, everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Thanks for sticking with me. You've been terrific, and a real support when the internet crashed. I still have a few technical problems, which is why I will either be posting before New Years or a week or two after, but I will get back into the game! I can't stay away really. :lol:

But, what did you guys think? A review is always appreciated. :wink:

Oh, and just to let you guys know... I'm working on a continuation to _The Dark_ Series. If you are interested, feel free to look out for it. ;D

Until next time you guys. Again, thanks!


End file.
